Anastasia Snape
by Silvernail2
Summary: What happens when Severus Snape's daughter comes to Hogwarts, nothing, right? Wrong. Read to find out what happens when Anastasia Snape comes to Hogwarts. Snape is Out of Character. Read my profile page concerning updates
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Anastasia was stunned; she couldn't believe what her grandmother was saying.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" she asked just to make sure her ears were working properly.

"I think that it would be a good idea if you stayed here for Christmas and summer. You haven't spent the holidays with us in a long time." The elderly woman said.

_Christmas, summer?_ Anastasia thought, _why is she talking about that? It's only September. _"Wh-why do you think that Grandma?" she asked.

"I just don't want you to go back, that man doesn't deserve a child like you and I have no idea what your mother was thinking leaving you with him."

"Maybe she was thinking that it would be good for me to know my father. Grandmother he actually takes care of me whereas you and mom both just hired a nanny. Leaving me with dad is the best thing that mom ever did for me." Anastasia explained, however her grandmother wouldn't see things her way.

Finally Anastasia lost her temper for the first time in years, and every glass object in the room shattered.

"I'm sorry!" Anastasia apologized immediately fixing it with a wave of her hand.

"Anastasia Arya Snape! What did I tell you about that?"

"After the first time you said that you would never want to see me again. This that just happened was my second chance and now I'm going to pack and go home."

"That's right, you did almost the samething the first time you came here. I told you, you would have one more chance and if it happened again you would have to leave."

Anastasia sighed wondering why her grandmother insisted on repeating what she had just said.

"Since I'm leaving I might as well as tell you, the nanny you hired for me was a witch she would smuggle books for me and I learned magic anyway." Anastasia said getting up to pack and leave.

As Anastasia got ready to leave her mind went back to a day eight years ago when she first met her father.

She was eight years old and her mother had just died. For some reason though Anastasia couldn't feel bad she thought it had something to do with the fact she didn't really know her mother. All her life she had nannies to take care of her.

However there she was in her mother's lawyer's office where they were gathered to read her mother's will. Anastasia was anxious to get it over with since she thought she would be going with her grandparents and knew that they would just hire another nanny for her. But Grandpa kept saying that they were waiting for her father.

Finally a tall man with long black hair and black eyes entered the room. The man's eyes didn't show any emotion and he didn't look too happy to be there. It was then that they finally started.

Anastasia didn't pay much attention to the first part since it was merely what happened to her mother's money. Then she heard, "And concerning my daughter, Anastasia Snape, she is to go to her father Severus Snape."

It was that one sentence she had been waiting for and so she tuned out once more. Anastasia looked over at the man next to her, and she knew that the stone cold look on his face wasn't his; it was a mask the she had to break. And by the end of the day Anastasia had succeeded Severus had played softball with the little girl and read a story to her, then at bedtime he sang her to sleep.

Anastasia came out of her memory and saw she was done packing.

"I'm leaving now Grandmother." Anastasia said coming down the stairs.

"Fine. I don't want you to come back until you manage to get the devil out of you." The old woman said.

Anastasia nodded understanding how her Grandmother could do this. Anastasia's family on her mother's side has always been devout Catholics and now they had a witch in the family, it was amazing that her Grandmother even allowed her to enter the house. Anastasia then disapperated with a pop and was gone.

* * *

A/N: Okay I realize that it's not very good but i promise that the next chapter will be better 


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you to my first reviewer BettyBoots. and just so you know Snape will be out of character

* * *

Chapter 2

Severus Snape sat in his fourth year potions class wondering how half of them managed to pass last term. He was sitting at his desk checking his student's summer work when the doors opened with a band and in walked Anastasia.

"Your late, fifteen points from what ever house your from and detention with me." Severus said not bothering to look up.

"I'm sorry I'm not a student here. So looks like no detention or point deduction." Anastasia said smiling.

It was then that Severus looked up. He couldn't believe his eyes there stood his daughter when she was supposed to be with her Grandmother in America. But there she stood; tall, long black hair that reached to the middle of her back, her dark blue eyes there were almost black.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked, "And what are you wearing?"

Anastasia looked down at her short blue softball shorts and the camisole like shirt and asked, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Severus sighed and took off his outer robe so all he was wearing was a black shirt and black trousers. "Here cover yourself." He said handing the robe over to his daughter, "Now what are you doing here?"

"Grandmother kicked me out." Anastasia replied handing the robe back, "It's to hot to wear that thing. I don't know how you can stand it."

"What do you mean she kicked you out?"

"We fought, and I don't know what happened but I lost control of my magic and she kicked me out. I'm here to stay dad!" Anastasia said happily then added, "If you still want me that is."

"Of course I still want you. I've been telling you that for years it doesn't matter what you do or say I won't get rid of you." Severus said then shocking his class he pulled Anastasia into a hug.

As he held his child he wondered how long it would be until her fear would leave. He remembered the first time he met her, she was terrified that he would just hire someone to watch her and leave doing God knows what. He thought that she had been doing so well and now this with her Grandmother kicking her out, who knew what would happen."

Severus looked above his daughters head and told his class, "Class dismissed we will pick up where we left off next time. So do try to actually know what you are doing then, that means read to book." The class hurried out to tell heir friends about the interruption.

"Now tell me what happened? You normally have very good control over your magic." Severus said breaking up the hug.

Anastasia relayed the events of what was said and done that morning. "…and then I left. I know that they only took me every year to keep you away from me and that they really didn't care about me. But it still hurt to hear her say she didn't want to see me ever again."

"I understand and it's okay to be hurt she is your Grandmother after all. Now I have to talk to Albus will you be okay by yourself or do you want to come?"

"I think I'll be okay." Anastasia replied and sat down in her fathers chair behind the desk pulling a book out of her pocket.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 

"Albus what am I going to do? I can't spy and have her here. The Dark Lord will find out and force me to have her marked, I can't let that happen to her."

"Severus, calm down. How can you be sure that he will want her do join him?"

"He requires all Death Eaters children to be marked when they turn seventeen."

"Severus it is simple, your priority is to keep Voldemort from getting her marked so you will quite spying."

"What will I do for the Order then? If I stop Anastasia is safe but I'm uselessly protected by the Order, I'll be no better than Black was last year. However if I don't stop then Anastasia is in danger but I'm being useful." Severus said.

"You have a family Severus and it looks like she's here to stay. Your first main concern is that girl, you do what you have to I'll worry about the order. Now is there anything else worrying you?"

"No I don't think so…"

"Severus, please don't lie. There's something else will you please let me help."

"It's just that, I thought she was getting over her fear and now her grandmother kicks her out and she's afraid that I'm going to abandon her. I thought that all that was behind us."

"I think that you're just going to have to reassure her that you're not going to leave. You need to remember her own mother didn't even care for her when she was young. I think it's the best thing for now. Now I believe you have a class."

Severus nodded and turned to leave when Albus said, "Could you please send Anastasia up I would like to test her on which year to put her in."

Severus nodded again and left.

Meanwhile back in Severus's classroom students began arriving for their next class. As more students arrived Anastasia found it harder to concentrate on her book. So she set it aside and listened to the conversations around her, they were all the same: who was the girl that interrupted Professor Snape's class?

Anastasia's eyes then caught a flash of red on the left hand side of the room. When she found it again she knew instantly it who it was. Anastasia got up from her seat and made her was over to the boy.

"Hi, um this is going to sound really dumb but are you a Weasley?" Anastasia asked the red headed boy.

"Yeah, I'm Ron why do you ask?"

"I was wondering about two of your brothers, Fred and George, did they graduate or are they still here?"

"Actually they dropped out last year, but had they stayed they would have graduated."

"They did, that's horrible."

"Excuse me, I don't believe I caught your name." A Girl with bushy brown hair who was standing next to Ron asked.

"Sorry, I'm-"

"Anastasia, the Headmaster wishes to see you." Severus interrupted.

"Dad! You scared me." Severus smirked and Ron, the girl next to him and another boy gasped in surprise at what Anastasia had called him, "What does he want?"

"Just to see if you're up to par with the other sixth years."

"Okay, see you later then."

"Anastasia." Severus called after her, "Change your clothes before dinner."

"Yes father."

* * *

okay I know that my chapters are short, however that is how I write, short 1 or 2 page chapters. I will try to make them longer but just know that that probably won't happen until after chapter 7.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 

"Anastasia, how good to see you again." Albus Dumbledore greeted Anastasia.

"Hello Professor. Dad said you wanted to see me."

"Yes your father tells me that you were able to study magic on your own." Anastasia nodded, "Good, I just want to perform a simple charm that will tell me where you are. This way I know if you're with the sixth years, above them or below. Is this okay with you?"

Anastasia nodded once more and said, "So I'll actually be having classes here now?"

"That's correct you'll be sorted tonight at dinner and can join a house then. I'm going to perform the charm now."

Dumbledore then muttered a few words and Anastasia felt a tingling sense in her mind but as soon as it came it was gone.

"So where am I?" Anastasia asked eager to actually start classes.

"Is seems that you are at a seventh year level and when I say that I mean a seventh year whose ready to graduate. Now there are two things that we can do here. One would be that you can join the seventh or sixth years and continue learning or the second is that you can continue studying on your own and just be in a house. You can pick one."

"To be a student here has been a dream of mine since I was eight, I am a firm believer in you can never learn to much. I think I want to join the sixth years."

"That's fine, your father's class should still be in session if you wanted to go back down there." Anastasia smiled and went back to the dungeons.

When Anastasia got back to Severus's class she found him leaning over a potion belonging to a boy with messy black hair that Anastasia recognized as the boy talking to Ron at the beginning of the hour but she didn't know his name.

"Potter, tell me how can you mess up a potion whose directions are right in front of you not only on the board but also in your book?" Severus sneered at the boy.

"I told you sir Malfoy threw something in my potion."

"Clean up this mess, you will rebrew this potion this weekend and write a two foot paper on the proper way to make it." Severus said turning back to his desk.

Anastasia left her spot by the door to go by her father. As she was walking she noticed a few people on the Gryffindore side glaring at her as if her father yelling at the Potter boy was her fault.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Anastasia asked her father.

"No, the boy needs to realize that not everyone will let him get away with whatever he wants, how he managed to get in this class is beyond me. So how were things with Albus?"

"I could graduate if I wanted to, but I asked to be put with the sixth years. So I'll be sorted tonight at dinner."

"Sounds like that nanny your grandparents hired did a good job with you."

"So what potion are they working on?"

"A mild truth serum. You realize to allow you into my class I have to test you to see if you know what your doing."

"What? Dad you know I can do this why bother wasting your precious time testing me on something you know that I can already do?"

"I can't simply allow you in because you're my daughter." Severus explained, "I have to treat you like any other transfer student who wishes to join my class."

Anastasia scowled but nodded. It wasn't long before the class was over and everyone started for dinner.

* * *

sorry about the delay. i really don't have any excuse for it just that i can be really lazy sometimes. and Bri you can stop bugging me now. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5 

"Anastasia, are you alright?" Severus asked

"Yeah why?"

"You look really pale, if you don't what to do this it's okay I understand."

"No, I'm fine I'm just nervous that's all."

"Okay if your sure." Anastasia nodded, "Alright this is what's going to happen. You will come up to the staff table with me and Dumbledore will announce that you will be sorted. Then you'll go through the ceremony."

"Sounds simple enough." Anastasia said smiling that she will finally be a student here.

Father and daughter walked into the hall together a few minutes later. As Severus and Anastasia walked up to the staff table they were the recipients of several shocked and surprised looks of those who still couldn't believe that the rumors were true. Once they reached the staff table Dumbledore stood getting the attention of everyone in the hall.

"I'm terribly sorry to have to interrupt your dinner, but I have an announcement. We have a new student joining the sixth years. A few of you may have already had the pleasure to meet her and now the sorting, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall came out of a side room holding a three-legged stool and the sorting hat.

"Anastasia Snape." She called as if it were the beginning of the year.

"Where to put you." A voice said in Anastasia's ear, "You want to make you father proud but I don't think you would fit in very well in Slytherin. Lets see, I think you would do well in GRYFFINDORE!" the hat yelled.

There was a very small applause for her at the Gryffindore table and that only came from the seventh year students who knew Anastasia when they were just first years. Anastasia looked around and found an empty seat next to Ron Weasley so that's where she headed.

"Why don't you go back to Slytherin, Snape." Ron snapped as she sat down.

"You just saw my sorting yourself I'm as much a Gryffindore as you are. Besides they wouldn't like me there."

"Yeah well you're not wanted here either."

"Speak for yourself Weasley." Katie Bell said, "it's great to see you again Anastasia. And Ron I suggest you be a bit nicer to Anastasia here, she helped Fred and George out of a lot of trouble when she was younger."

"Thanks Katie. It's good to see you again too."

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter. Don't mind Ron he doesn't like Professor Snape very much."

"I understand, a lot of people dislike him, however once you get to know him he's nice."

Ron laughed at that, "Snape nice," He wheezed, "That'll be the day."

"Control yourself Weasley." A silky voice said behind them, "Anastasia the headmaster is allowing me to take you to Diagon Ally to buy your school things."

"Okay sounds like fun."

"I need to tell you something in private so please come to our rooms when you're done."

"Okay see you later."

"One more thing, I thought I told you to change before dinner."

"Dad it's to late now. Besides this isn't nearly as bad as some of the things I could wear."

"Yes well you are my daughter and I don't want you to dress like some cheep London whore."

Anastasia rolled her eye's, smiled sweetly to her father and said, "Whatever you say daddy." With that Severus left for the teacher's wing.

Soon after Anastasia was done with her meal and made her way to the apartment she once shared with her father.

"Dad you wanted to see me." Anastasia called as she entered the small living room.

"Yes, you remember me telling you that you are probably a very powerful witch?"

Anastasia nodded and said, "It was the night we met. I was packing because we were leaving in the morning and I was using magic to do it. You caught me and explained how I was a witch and what the difference between accidental magic and wandless magic. You said that I had to be powerful to have that much control over my magic because it was wandless."

Severus nodded, "That's right, you also remember telling you about Voldemort and how I was a Death Eater and now a spy for Albus." Severus paused waiting for a response from the girl and continued when he received one, "Well since Voldemort is back I have resumed my spying duties but I'm going to quit. Voldemort will expect me to have you marked and I know he would see you as an asset if he found out about you. I can't let that happen to you. I want you to know this so you can be prepared if there is an attack."

Anastasia was shocked and at first was speechless then, "How could you do this. Dumbledore and the Order need you. I can look out for myself, if Voldemort finds out about me and forces me to be marked I can be a spy like you."

"Anastasia, Dumbledore told me to do this. He told me that my job now is to keep you safe. Now how where those Gryffindore's treating you?" Severus segued into a new topic.

"Ron told me that I should go back to Slytherin and that they didn't want me there but then Katie told him to be quiet. Hermione seems nice though and I haven't really talked to anyone else. Are you mad I'm not a Slytherin?"

"I could never be mad at you over something as trivial as what house you're in."

Anastasia smiled, "Are you just saying that or is it true?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Anastasia shook her head, "Then you should have your answer. Now get up to your tower Ms Snape or I shall have to take points."

"Yes sir. Good night dad. Oh about tomorrow do you think we can go into muggle London and I can get some muggle winter clothes since well I don't have any."

"Yes I think that will be okay. Good night Anastasia. Remember we leave tomorrow morning at nine. If you're not in the entrance hall at that time I will leave with out you and you will be forced to wear anything I pick out."

Anastasia nodded and waved bye knowing he was completely serous. And with her track record she would over sleep and end up having to wear something pink or worse black all winter.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6 

"So what did 'daddy' want?" a cruel voice asked once Anastasia entered the common room.

"Ron, what is wrong with you?" Hermione asked

"I don't trust her she's a Snape. I bet she was down in the dungeons discussing how to lose the most points for us."

For the second time that day Anastasia lost her temper, "Shut up! I would never porously lose points for Gryffindore. You seem to think that all the Slytherin's are my friends well guess what you're wrong. They have never liked me down there, I don't know why maybe it's because they're all pureblood crazy and my mother was a muggle! I did want to be in Slytherin I'll admit that but I was willing to give it a try here but if this is what the next two years are going to be like I don't want to be here either!"

And with that Anastasia turned on her heel and left the room. Anastasia wandered the halls for a while not knowing what she was going to do but did know that she should go back. Then it hit her, take her frustration out on a soft ball. So she headed outside.

Once she was outside Anastasia conjured a bat and some balls. After a few practice swings she began levitating the balls to come at her at the fastest speed she could manage. The first couple were okay but the third sailed over to the lake and hit a lone figure sitting there.

"Oh shit." Anastasia swore and ran over to the person. "I am so sorry, are you okay?" she asked reaching the person.

"Yeah, I'm fine." A boy Anastasia recognized as the Potter boy her father had been yelling at after her talk with Dumbledore.

"You're Snape's daughter right?" Harry asked.

"Anastasia, and you're Harry Potter."

"Unfortunately. You know you're pretty good, thought about challenging one of the beaters for a position on the Quidditch team?"

"Thanks and no I haven't thought of that. Are you sure you're okay? That ball was coming kinda fast."

"I'll be fine. So how come I've never seen you around before?"

"For the past five years Grandmother and Grandfather have made me spend the school year with them and I spent Christmas and summer with dad. But from the time I was eight to eleven I lived here with dad in the teachers wing."

"What about your mother, where does she fit in?" Harry asked.

"Mom died when I was eight."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know."

Anastasia smiled, "It's okay she didn't take care of me, she hired nannies instead. Then when she died she said in her will that I was to go to dad, but Grandma and Grandpa had visitation rights. They ended up taking advantage of that right and I saw more of them then dad."

"So why are you here if they forced you to stay with them? It seems like they would put up more of a fight to keep you with them."

"I did magic in front of Grandma and she kicked me out saying she didn't want to see me until I had the devil out of me."

Harry laughed and said, "Sorry but that reminds me of my Aunt Petunia."

Anastasia and Harry sat out by the lake talking for another couple hours neither noticing that hit had gotten dark.

Anastasia was the first to notice the time and said, "Oh no dad's gonna kill me."

"What why?" Harry asked, since he wasn't wearing a watch he didn't know the time.

"Because I sent her to the tower four hours ago Mr. Potter, and you two are out past curfew." A voice said from behind

"Dad!" Anastasia shouted, "How did you know we were here?"

"My room over looks the lake, remember. Both of you just lost twenty point each, now come I'll walk you back to the tower."

The three began walking back stopping briefly so Anastasia could pick up her bat and balls.

"Dad could you please rethink this. I think you should really punish Ron Weasley."

"Really and why is that?"

Anastasia quickly explained the fight that she had with Ron, "So you see if he hadn't been making fun of me I never would have gone outside hitting Harry on the head and then we both would end up in the tower safe and sound."

"The punishment stands, I can't be changing my punishing style for you, you know."

"Fine, but I think you're being unreasonable don't you Harry?"

"I think that we are getting off better then if it had been any other person." Harry replied wondering if he would be punished more because he was caught with the professor's daughter outside after curfew.

* * *

I would like to thank Bri because she previewed this chapter and although I didn't use any of her suggestions she did bring attention to something that I was going to change but forgot about. Also this story is no longer slightly AU anymore because I thought of a way to include that scean. Okay that's all 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7 

Anastasia and Harry entered the common room together with Anastasia laughing at Harry.

"You thought that you were going to get detention just because you were out side with me?"

"I don't have a very good record with Snape. He hate's me and I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to give out a detention." Harry said trying to defend himself.

"Harry, were have you been?" Ron asked coming over to the two, "and what are you doing with her?" he added.

"What's wrong with her? I happen to be finding her company quit enjoyable."

"She's a Snape Harry. Have you forgotten her father's treatment of us for the past five years? I still don't see how she could be here but to see you laughing and talking to her is even harder to believe."

Harry stood there thinking over what his friend had just said then replied, "Ron, I am willing to give Anastasia a chance because I know how it feels to be judged because of the things your father has done. If you remember correctly it's Professor Snape who did it to me, but despite that I'm still going to take the time to get to know her. Just think about this, a lot of people judge you and your family based on how much money you have and they told me that I shouldn't be friends with you because of that. However I still took the time to get to know you and now you're my best friend."

"She is the daughter of a Death Eater."

Finally Anastasia spoke up, "He's not a Death Eater anymore. I know that you know that you prat."

"I doubt that he ever truly stopped being loyal to You-Know-Who. I bet he goes right from the Order meetings to tell him what Dumbledore's planning."

Not for the first time that day Anastasia lost control only this time it wasn't her magic. Anastasia drew her arm back and hit Ron square on the nose.

"You can say whatever you want about me, but no one says something like that about my dad and gets away with it." Anastasia said and walked away, but not before she heard Ron say that he thought his nose was broken.

Anastasia continued up to the sixth year girl's dormitory hoping Ron's nose was broken.

"Stupid boy, doesn't know what he's talking about." Anastasia muttered to herself as she slammed the door shut.

"Anastasia!" Someone said from a bed startling Anastasia out of her muttering

"Hermione?"

"Yes it's me. Whom are you talking about?"

"No one." Anastasia replied.

"Was it Ron again? It was wasn't it? What is wrong with him, he's a prefect he's supposed to be setting an example not harassing other students."

"No, it wasn't anything about me. That I can take, but when he brought dad into it, that was the last straw-"

"He's saying things about Professor's? What exactly did he say?"

"Just stuff like Harry shouldn't be friends with me just because of who my dad is, and that he thought dad was still a Death Eater-"

"He what! Ron knows that Professor Snape is part of the Order, and that-" Hermione stopped suddenly then continued, "Did you mention Harry?"

Anastasia nodded.

"How did he get dragged into that?"

Anastasia explained how she met Harry and almost everything that happened after only leaving out the conversation topics she discussed with him.

"You were out past curfew?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I'm going to bed now, got to get up early tomorrow." Anastasia said going to a bed with no trunk in front of it and set an alarm to go off at eight-thirty, and then went to bed.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8 

The next morning Anastasia slept through her alarm until it was ten to nine. When she finally got up she threw some clothes on and tore out of the tower. On her way down Anastasia ran, literally, into Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Snape what has gotten into you? Running down the halls like a bat out of hell, you could hurt someone."

"Sorry Professor, but I'm meeting dad at nine and I have three minutes to get there." Anastasia said taking off again.

Anastasia reached the entrance hall right as her watch hit nine, which was no easy fete running down seven flights of stairs in three minutes. Upon reaching her father she collapsed on the floor gasping for breath.

Severus smiled in amusement at his daughter as she lay at his feet and asked, "Think you're going to live?"

"May-be." She gasped back.

"Well, you have to we're already late." Severus replied and pulled Anastasia to her feet.

"Mean." Anastasia grumbled as she followed her father out of the castle.

"Hey, dad?" Anastasia asked as the two walked across the grounds.

"Yes." Severus replied showing he was listening.

"We are going to be getting a wand for me right?"

"Yes it is on the requirements list."

Anastasia smiled happy that she will finally be getting a wand after so many years. Soon Severus and Anastasia were outside the wards that protected Hogwarts and they appearated to Diagon ally.

It didn't take the tow long to pick up books and robes for Anastasia and potion ingredients for Severus. So the two headed out to muggle London so Anastasia could get some 'comfy clothes' as she called them.

"What do you think about this dad?" Anastasia asked holing up a red tank top with a white sports bra attached to it.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Might I remind you that the school is in the mountains not New Mexico? Find warm clothes or I will find something for you." Severus said, however he watched carefully to see where she put the top so he could pick it up on the way out.

"Shopping with you daughter I see." A woman said coming up to Severus.

"What? Oh yes, yes I am."

"It can be so difficult sometimes, can't it? What with them never listening to a thing you say, but teenagers are like that."

Severus merely grunted not wanting to talk with this woman.

"I'm Sylvia Moon by the way." The woman said then waited for Severus to reply when she was that he wasn't she asked, "And you are?"

"Dad, I'm ready to try stuff on." Anastasia said coming over to Severus with an armload of clothes.

"Is this your daughter?" Sylvia asked Severus while he rolled his eyes wondering if all muggle women just came up to strange men and began to talk nonstop to them.

"Yes, this is my daughter, Anastasia." He replied, with annoyance in his voice.

"What a strange lovely name. How old are you Anastasia?"

"Sixteen." Anastasia replied wondering who this woman was.

"I have a son the same age we should all get together sometime."

"I'm afraid that would be impossible." Severus replied.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Anastasia goes to a private school up north and I teach there, it's very rare when we come into London, and I have to get special permission from the headmaster to take Anastasia off school grounds. Come Anastasia we need to get back."

"I still have to try this on." Anastasia protested.

"We can alter it at the school, lets go NOW!" Severus snapped at her.

Anastasia jumped at her fathers tone and quickly followed him to the checkout counter, then back to Diagon alley where they appearated back to Hogwarts. All the while Anastasia's mind was racing wondering what it meant that Severus had yelled at her, something he hadn't done since she first came to live with him.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9 

As Severus and Anastasia entered the school later that day Severus noticed that Anastasia had been unusually quiet on the walk across the grounds and he decided to ask her about it.

"Are you alright Anastasia?" Severus asked his daughter.

"You yelled at me." Was the simple reply.

"I'm sorry that woman just frustrated me to no end and I took it out on you, I apologize. Are you alright?"

"You scared me that's all. For a minute there I thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I know it's stupid but I can't help it."

Severus sighed, "Anastasia how many times do I have to tell you that it doesn't matter what you do I will always want you. It was completely that Sylvia woman's fault that I snapped not yours."

Anastasia nodded. She understood that Severus would never kick her out or ignore her like her mother and grandmother had done however that never stopped her from worrying about it happening.

"I know, you're forgiven, now do you want to see what you bought for me or just be satisfied knowing you made me very happy?" Anastasia asked burying her fears for the time being.

"Try everything on and we can alter it now." Anastasia smiled and nodded taking everything to her room to try on.

The next few hours went by with Severus making comments about all women muggle clothing not having enough fabric to cover the person wearing it, while Anastasia laughed while trying to model the clothes like a professional.

"I better take this back to the dormitory." Anastasia said once she was done.

Severus nodded and watched Anastasia leave wondering when his little girl had grown up so much.

"Where have you been all day, last anyone saw of you was you running through the corridors like greased lightning." Hermione said when Anastasia entered the common room.

"I went shopping with dad, and if I wasn't in the entrance hall by nine he would leave without me. Then I never would have gotten all this. Anastasia explained her absence to Hermione indicating to the bag of clothes she had at her fee.

"Sounds like fun."

"It was until some muggle upset dad. We were in a department store and some woman comes up and starts hitting on him. Well that got dad all upset and he snapped at me. And I know this is stupid but it upset me. He hasn't snapped at me since I first came to live with him and we were getting used to each other. However it was funny that someone had the nerve to hit on _my_ dad."

"I agree it does sound funny." Hermione said, " who would have thought a muggle woman would be courageous enough to hit on professor Snape?'

"Eww, Hermione don't joke about something like that." Ron said sitting down next to her.

"Why are you such a jerk, Ron?" Anastasia asked, "I know that dad can be a little mean sometimes, but you don't even know him."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all?"

"No, Hermione, don't make him apologize if he doesn't want to. I'm going to take this stuff upstairs then go for a walk. I'll see you later."

"If your going to be hitting softballs warn the people around you." Harry said to the retreating girl.

"Shut up potter." Anastasia replied turning around to take care of her stuff.

Anastasia quietly wondered the corridors of Hogwarts wondering what she had done to make Ron Weasley hate her so much. While thinking she remembered something that helped very much when she had a problem she couldn't solve. It was then that she walked three times past a tapestry showing Barnabas the barmy being clubbed by trolls. Concentrating on what she wanted. After the third time a door appeared, Anastasia entered and saw the room was the same as she remembered.

It was a huge library much like the one in the Disney movie she had seen, Beauty and the Beast, along with a beautiful mural on the ceiling also much like the one in the ballroom of the movie. The floor was completely made of mirrors so the mural on the ceiling was reflected there. Finally in the very center of the library was a full sized black grand piano.

Anastasia walked quickly to the piano and sat before it running her hands over the smooth ivory keys she played a few scales to warm up then began to play. The song was slow and mournful then she began to sing.

"_You were once my on companion,  
__you were all that mattered_."

Anastasia continued to play never realizing she had an audience who had followed her all the way from the tower.

"_Help me say Good-bye_!" Anastasia finished the song and it was then that someone began applauding behind her. When the last note died away Anastasia finally heard the clapping and whirled around on the piano bench. There in the doorway stood Harry, Hermione, and Ron who looked as if her was dragged along. Harry was the one clapping while Hermione merely stood there.

"That was amazing." Harry complemented Anastasia.

Anastasia, still sitting on the piano bench, blushed. Sure she had been playing for a while, however she never thought of herself as amazing as Harry had said.

"Thanks, Hermione are you okay over there?" Anastasia asked the brunette who still hadn't moved but was staring at all the books.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione replied moving more toward the center of the library. "How many books are there? Are there fictional or referential? What kind, magical or muggle?"

Anastasia laughed, "I have no idea how many there are. The majority is fictional but the ones at the top are referential. And it's a mixture of magical and muggle."

"Can I…"

Anastasia nodded smiling at her friend.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Harry asked as Hermione half walked half ran to the nearest bookshelf.

"When mother was alive I took lessons then when I was held captive at grandmother and grandfather's I continued to take lessons."

"Wow, you're really good."

"Thanks but I'm not." She replied then turned her attention to the other boy. "why are you here Weasley? You hate me."

"I apologize fore my behavior and I'll try to be a bit more civilized."

"Fine, I accept your apology." Anastasia replied, still not sure if she could trust this boy.

"Aren't you going to apologized for punching me?"

"No, what you said was uncalled for. Tell me where do you come off judging people you barely know? I'm not sorry for what I did because you deserved it."

Those were the last words Anastasia spoke to Ron Weasley, because then she turned around and played another song on the large piano.

The rest of the weekend passed in relative peace. Ron stayed away from Anastasia and she ignored him. On Sunday morning Anastasia took the theory part of the OWL potions exam then after lunch she created a potion Severus thought any AP Potions student should be able to create.

Just as Anastasia was finishing her potion and owl came through with her test portion. However she had to wait to open it since she had reached the end and hardest part of her potion. The moment after she placed a sample on her father's desk Anastasia ripped open the envelope and let out a squeal of joy.

"Do well?"

"I got an O. There's also a note saying they haven't seen scores this well since you took the test."

"Well done, I'll see you in class tomorrow." Severus said handing Anastasia her class schedule. "Get out of here and tell you friends."

Anastasia smiled and went to tell Harry and Hermione.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10 

Just as Anastasia suspected Harry and Hermione had expected her to do well and get into the class, however they were happy for her all the same.

The next morning woke bright and clear, and by some miracle Anastasia woke up on time. After breakfast Anastasia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to potions together.

"Today you will be adding the final touches to your truth serum at the end of class we will test a few of them." Severus announced to the class when the bell rang.

With that everyone went and got their cauldrons to continue with their work. By the time everyone was done there was only ten minutes left in the period, so Severus instructed, "Place one drop under your tongue. Don't take anymore than that unless you want to be blurting your darkest secrets for everyone to hear. Even if this is only a mild serum it can have the same effects as vertiserum if taken in large amounts."

Everyone did exactly as they're professor told them and turned to their friends to ask questions. By the time the bell rang signaling the end of the class the potion had worn off, and they headed off to their next class.

"Anastasia, have you thought anymore about trying out for beater?" Harry asked Anastasia as they walked out.

"No." Anastasia replied simply.

"No you haven't thought of it or no you won't do it?"

"Both please don't ask again."

"But you're a natural-"

"Potter come here please." Severus interrupted hearing the whole conversation. Harry slowly walked over to his professor. "Please honor Anastasia's request, do not ask her again to be on the quidditch team you'll only upset her."

"Why won't she do it, she can hit a ball batter then both our beaters combined."

"Don't tell her I told you but she doesn't fly. She had a near fatal accident when she was eight. I was teaching her how to fly using a school broom, I didn't know better then to use a child's broom, however something was wrong with the broom it started to buck and do almost anything to get Anastasia off. She ended up falling about thirty-five feet. I managed to slow her down much like Dumbledore did for you in your third year. But it wasn't enough when she fell she was knocked unconscious and was in a coma for several weeks. For the first few we didn't know if she would make it. Since then she refuses to come near a broom unless it's to sweep the floor. Now will you please respect her wishes?"

"Yes sir, and I'm sorry to hear about that, if I had know I never would have bothered her about it."

"I know, now get to class and don't tell Anastasia I told you about her accident. She would never forgive me for something like that."

Harry nodded and left for AP transfiguration. As he walked through the quickly emptying corridors he thought about what Professor Snape had said and what a shame that was to happen to Anastasia. She would have been perfect for the position if only she would get on a broom.

"Potter you're late." Professor McGonagall said once Harry entered.

"Sorry Professor. Professor Snape held me after." Harry replied taking a seat next to Ron.

That day Harry hardly paid attention to what the transfiguration Professor said. All he could think of was how to get Anastasia over her fear of brooms.

"Anastasia, I want to apologize for trying to pressure you to join the quidditch team." Harry said to Anastasia as the class ended.

"It's okay. Just don't ask again, I don't fly and don't want to talk about it." Anastasia replied. Not wanting to tell her new friends about her fear. In Anastasia's mind to admit to fear is like showing weakness, something she refused to do.

"Why don't you fly?" Ron asked.

Almost immediately Hermione hit Ron upside the head and said, "She just said she doesn't want to talk about it. Are you really that dense?"

Suddenly Anastasia started down a passage the other three never noticed.

"Anastasia, where are you going?" Harry asked the girl.

"Great hall." Was the only reply that he got.

"But that's this way."

"Short cut. Duh."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw that she wasn't coming back so they followed her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean Fred and George never told us about this, and they knew all the short cuts and secret passages." Ron said not sure if they could trust Anastasia, after all she was still the daughter of a Death Eater.

"Do you really think that they showed you every passage? Besides who do you think showed some of those passages to Fred and George?" Anastasia said, "For three years this was my home, I lived upstairs in the teachers common room with dad and this school was my playground whenever I wasn't in a class. So yes I think I know where I'm going."

Anastasia ended up being exactly right because not even two minutes later the four emerged right in front of the Great Hall. Anastasia shot a smug look to Ron, which clearly said, "I told you so." as they walked into the hall.

* * *

I'm really not very happy with this chapter, but whatever. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11 

The months quickly passed by and soon it was November and the first Hogsmeade trip was coming up. Over the first two months of school Harry and Anastasia's relation ship was growing, often confusing the other students of weather or not the two were really a couple or not. The same was also true when it came to Ron and Hermione the only difference there was that the two finally did admit that they liked each other and started going out at the end of September.

"So what exactly do people do when they go to Hogsmeade?" Anastasia asked while the four were studying in the library the day before the trip.

"You don't know?" Ron asked surprised by this fact. It had always seemed that Anastasia knew more about everything than the other three, although she tried not to flaunt it too much.

Anastasia nodded. "This will be my first time going."

"You've never been to Hogsmeade and you lived here for three years before." Harry stated not believing it.

"Dad always said that he wanted me to experience it with other people my age so whenever he or I needed something we would go to Diagon Ally or Knockturn Ally."

"Knockturn Ally?"

"Potion stuff. So please tell me what do you do?"

"Couples will sometimes go off by themselves and then most people are with a group of friends." Hermione explained.

Anastasia smiled and gave her tanks when Ron said, "Speaking of Hogsmeade Harry wasn't there something you wanted to ask Anastasia?"

"You wanted to ask me something?" Anastasia asked wondering if Harry was going to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with him.

"I was wondering…um…. what you got on your last potions test." Harry replied quickly growing red in the face.

Anastasia was surprised and slightly hurt she knew Harry liked her and was sure that he would ask her out, however she was a Snape and quickly had a mask up to hid the hurt. "I got a hundred percent." She said hoping she had hid the hurt in her voice and no one noticed it. She was too late though. Hermione had seen the look on Anastasia's face and could hear it in her voice. She knew what the other girl had expected and wasn't surprised when Anastasia excused herself and left.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione hissed angrily at Harry who had a what'd-I-do look on his face. "She thought you were going to ask her out. Don't you know she likes you?"

"She does." Harry said happily he had liked Anastasia from the first conversation they had had together.

"Yes, and I thought you did to but apparently I was wrong."

"I do like her so stop being mad at me."

"Well go and so something about it Potter, because you just upset her."

With that Harry promptly got up and practically ran out of the library, with Ron and Hermione following close behind. It didn't take long for Harry to catch up to Anastasia finding her about half way back to the common room.

"Anastasia, Anastasia wait, I'm sorry." Harry shouted still running toward her.

"What'd you say?"

"I said sorry."

"For what?"

"Never mind. What I really wanted to ask was if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

Anastasia's face split into a wide grin and said, "I was hoping you would ask."

The next morning Anastasia was so excited about going to the village she was up, showered, and dressed before anyone else in the tower. So she went down to the common room to read and wait for the others. It was there that Harry found her a few hours later.

"Your up early." Harry said plopping down on the couch nest to Anastasia.

"I could sleep any longer. I'm to excited to sleep."

"It's not that great you know."

Anastasia shrugged, I've wanted to go since I was eight. Just like how I wanted to learn magic and go to classes with other people my age."

Harry nodded and the two sat in comfortable silence until Ron and Hermione woke up and they went down to breakfast. Afterwards it was time to line up so Filch could check off their names.

"Ah, Ms. Snape." He said when he reached Anastasia. "Your name isn't on my list."

Anastasia stood there stunned then she started running up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Harry shouted after her.

"To see my father." She shouted back and Harry then decided to follow her, not sure it would be good for her to see Severus while she was angry. As Harry followed Anastasia he noticed that they were in a part of the castle he'd never been in before. Finally Anastasia topped at a painting of a professor in front of a group of students.

"Anastasia how good to see you, you haven't visited much this year." The painting said.

"Sorry no time to talk is dad in there?" the painting nodded and Anastasia gave the password so she and Harry could enter. Anastasia strode into the room and to a door on the opposite wall looking much like her father as she did so. With out knocking she entered.

Harry walked over and saw it was Professor Snape's apartment. It looked nothing like he thought it would (not that he had been imagining Professor Snape's rooms). Harry, however, didn't pay much attention to his surroundings because he was watching the scene in front of him.

"Why didn't you sign the permission form?"

"I don't want you going to Hogsmeade I don't think it's safe."

"What do you mean not safe? There will be Professors and shop owners and citizens everywhere."

"Do you think that will stop Voldemort? He told me personally that I you were ever to come live with me permently you would be marked on Halloween of you Sixth year, he knows how powerful you are and that would be political suicide for him if you are against him. Do you really think that all those people will stop him?"

"Harry gets to go and Voldemort's been after him since he was a baby."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT POTTER!" Severus shouted, "I care about you and your safety only. If Voldemort were to get you while you were at Hogsmeade forcing you to become a Death Eater, I would never forgive myself for allowing you to go."

"I would kill myself before joining him. I'm not stupid enough to join." Anastasia said bitterly, still upset about this.

Most students wouldn't have thought it a big deal to not go to Hogsmeade however Anastasia had heard about the village for eight years and desperately wanted to go. Now her chance was ruined all because of some twisted sociopath who her father thought wanted her on his side. Anastasia couldn't understand what was so special about her that her father would give up spying and want to keep her inside the castle. She quickly left the room never seeing the hurt look in her fathers eyes never knowing her last sentence had basically told Severus his own daughter thought he was stupid.

"Professor, I don't want to sound like I'm butting in, however shouldn't you let her go just this once?" Harry asked timidly.

"No, you and Anastasia are the only hope for the wizarding world. You are allowed to go because Black didn't know about the prophecy at the time and when he finally did he thought you should grow up like anyone else and allowed you to go."

"What do you mean that we are the only hope I thought that it was up to me to kill Voldemort."

"Before Anastasia was born a prophecy was made I don't remember the exact wording but I said that a child will be born to a Death Eater and a Muggle, and this child will help the one who is to defeat the Dark Lord. It told that this child will show great power at a young age. At first I wasn't sure that it was talking about Anastasia but when I was told that her mother died and I saw her for the first time since she was born I knew that she was the one in the prophecy. See why I need to keep her safe? If Voldemort gets her…. Potter why are you talking to me about this? I know you don't like me."

"I care about Anastasia sir. That's it plain and simple."

Severus nodded, "I see, go join your friends Potter."

Harry turned and left leaving Severus alone to think. _What am I going to do?_ Severus thought, _Potter's falling for Anastasia. _

Severus sighed and decided to go down to his dungeons to clear his head, like Anastasia playing piano making a potion helped sooth him.

* * *

I don't know when I will be able to update next. Please see my Profile for my reasoning. However I would like to recommend my cousin BriMcPoopers' story Rude Awakenings. It's really good and I'm not just saying that because she's my cousin 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12 

As soon as Anastasia left the teachers rooms she regretted what she said. She knew that she should apologize but at the moment she was to upset. It was to cold outside to hit softballs so she went to the room of requirement and called up her library. As Anastasia pounded the keys on the piano working her frustration out Harry once again snuck into the room.

"You know you are really good." Harry said when she was done.

Anastasia jumped and turned around, "You really need to stop that you'll give me a heart attack. And thank you, but that was terrible I messed up at least five times."

Harry shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. This was in the common room for you." He said handing Anastasia a letter.

Anastasia read through the letter once then a second time. When she was done she snorted and said, "She has a lot of valor sending this."

"Who's it from?"

"Grandmother listen to this:

'_Dear Anastasia,_

_Your Grandfather and I would like to invite you to Thanksgiving Dinner, however we would like you to stay with us for the remainder of the school year. Please send your reply as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Grandmother' _can you believe that? After kicking me out she invites me back."

"She's your Grandmother, she loves you. I bet that's why she's doing this."

Anastasia shook her head, "No, you don't know her. Grandmother wants to keep me under her thumb."

Harry sighed he saw that there was no use fighting with her. "Are you going?"

"I don't know. Cilia makes the best turkey anyone's ever had."

"You should go, but take Professor Snape with you, that way he can get you out of staying."

Anastasia nodded, "That sounds good, do you want to come to?"

"Me?"

"Yes, it'll be fun, actually it probablywon't bebutstill please?" Anastasia said wrapping her arms around Harry's neck as his arms went around her waist and she stuck out her bottom lip, "Pretty please?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'll come if you can get permission for me to go too."

"Really? Thank you." Anastasia cried hugging him.

Harry smiled at the girl's reaction.

"I should go ask dad if he wants to come too." Anastasia said pulling away from Harry reluctantly. While she had been in his arms she felt warm and safe. So with that she hurried back to her father's apartment. Not seeing him there she went down to the dungeons and it was there Anastasia found Severus.

Anastasia waited a few minutes until Severus was done. Finally as he began to clean up she approached him.

"Dad." Anastasia said cautiously not knowing if he was mad or not.

"Yes."

"I-I'm sorry for the way I acted before and for what I said. It was stupid and childish of me. And I don't think that you're stupid for joining Voldemort."

Severus nodded, "I know you don't think that. I accept your apology. What's that?" he asked indicating to the letter Anastasia still had in her hand.

"Grandmother invited me to Thanksgiving dinner. I was wondering if you wanted to go too. She also wants me to stay the rest of the school year with her. Which I'll do if you don't want me here after my outburst."

Severus let out a frustrated sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you, I will never abandon you or kick you out."

"Sorry, so are you going to come?"

"Yes, I think this may be a good time to give your grandmother a piece of my mind."

As it got closer to Thanksgiving Anastasia coached Harry on what to expect when they got to her grandparents house. This continued right up to the day they left.

"Don't expect to be welcomed with open arms." Anastasia said as they walked up to Severus' apartment.

"Why not?"

"Because one you're a wizard, two you're not Mexican, and three you're not Pedro."

"Who's Pedro?"

"My Fiancée. That reminds me how do you want me to introduce you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well are we just friends or are we boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well when I introduce you would you like it to be 'Hi this is my friend Harry.' Or 'Hi this is my boyfriend Harry'?"

"It's up to you."

"Well do you want to be my boyfriend?" Anastasia asked uncertainly staring at her feet as she walked.

"Yeah actually I do. One problem though."

"What's that?"

"You're engaged!"

"It's nothing really grandmother set up this whole thing when I was born and mom didn't really care so she went along with it."

"Are you two ready to go or is there anything else that you wish to discuss before you leave?" Severus asked as he waited for them outside the teacher's rooms. "We're taking a portkey there so grab on." Severus said holding out a cloak that Dumbledore had activated when Severus asked if he could take Anastasia and Harry off the grounds. The three stood there when suddenly they were all jerked away. Finally they landed in front of a large house in New Mexico in the United States of America.

* * *

This will be the last chapter that I post until I at least finish HBP and then who even knows what day it will be. I will continue this and try to put whatever new information that we learn from the next book into it but again it will still be AU. So Happy Reading. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13**

Anastasia, Harry, and Severus stood outside the huge house; Anastasia suddenly worried what her Grandparents would think about her brining a boyfriend over.

"So who wants to go back?" Anastasia asked raising her hand and Harry following her example.

"Come on you two it won't be to bad." Severus said walking up the sidewalk leading to the front porch with Anastasia and Harry following behind.

Suddenly, before they even reached the front porch, the door opened and there stood Anastasia's grandmother.

"Anastasia," the elderly woman greeted her granddaughter, then noticing the other two she started speaking in rapid Spanish, "¿Quién es ese muchacho y porqué es él aquí con ese hombre? La invitación estaba para usted solamente.1"

"This Boy is my boyfriend, Harry Potter, and I asked dad to come I thought that he would like to have a good home cooked meal. The letter never said that I couldn't bring anyone." Anastasia replied.

"Very well I'll show you to your rooms." The elderly woman said leading the three into the large house.

At that same moment on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean Lucius Malfoy was attending a Death Eater meeting.

"Are you sure of what you tell me Lucius?" The evil dark lord Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my Lord, my son Draco heard the Snape girl telling Potter of her Grandmother. It seems that the old woman invited the girl over for an American holiday who took it upon her self to include her father and Potter."

"Good, now seems to be an excellent time to get all three. Lucius, you will go with Bella, and Macnair. I want all three, however if it is not possible I will settle with just the girl, Anastasia. Do not harm any of them, I want all three alive."

"Yes master." Was the reply from the three Death Eaters, then they all disappearated to the Malfoy manor to come up with a plan to kidnap Severus and Anastasia Snape, and Harry Potter.

* * *

1 Who is that boy and why that man here? The invitation was for you only. 

Okay I know it's really short but it's the best that I could come up with. I actually did have this written up before I left for band camp but I'm just plan lazy. Band camp was a lot of fun and my percussion instructor was really hot! Okay I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he came out of his room and saw Anastasia crouched down on the floor with her ear pressed against the door to the library where Severus and her Grandmother had disappeared into a few moments before.

"Shh." Was the only reply he got then after a few more minutes Anastasia said, "This is useless, I can't hear anything." Then after a muttering a few words and waving her hand over the door both Anastasia and Harry could hear the conversation going on inside.

"…did it for her own good." Juanita said angrily.

"Her own good? Do you know how what you did affected her? Before she barely wondered if I was going to abandon her now it's obvious that she worries about it all the time. I thought that we had worked through her fear but then all the had work that we went through over the years went up in smoke the moment that you kicked her out!"

"She knew the rules and the consequences-"

"Damn the consequences I knew it was a bad idea to allow her to come here year after year but I let her because I thought that it would be good for her to get to know you and her grandfather. I didn't like it but I continued to send her thinking that she was at least getting to know her family. But I made a very big mistake by doing that. Do you realize that by not sending her to Hogwarts we almost ruined any chance that the wizarding world had at peace. Both you and I are to blame for that but I am taking responsibility for it. Do you also realize that I was almost the one to put an end to the Snape line? A pureblood line of powerful witches and wizards that went back centuries before my sister and I were adopted into it and Anastasia was born into."

"Adopted?" Harry mouthed to Anastasia.

"I'll explain later." Was the reply.

"…never contact her again. This will be the last time any Snape enters this house. We will stay for dinner tomorrow then we will leave and that will be the last time you will ever see either of us."

At this time Harry and Anastasia heard people moving around with no where close enough to get to. So Anastasia did the only thing she could think of, she knocked on the door and entered.

"Harry and I are going to walk into town, I'm going to show him around. We'll be back later." Anastasia said then left dragging Harry out the front door and outside behind her.

The two walked in silence for a while; finally Harry broke the silence, "What was that about adoption?"

"Dad probably won't like me telling you this, my father's father was a muggle. The man wasn't all that nice either. He would hit my grandmother, aunt, and dad. Finally when dad was eight grandma divorced him. She met Tobias Snape they got married and he adopted dad and Aunt Vittoria into the family. When they started Hogwarts everyone believed that they were Tobias's real children because he had been living in Italy for years and no one had seen him so it made sense that people would assume that they were his. The adoption has never gotten out."

"So if your dad is a half blood why would he join Voldemort?"

"His only experience with muggles had been with his father so in his mind all muggles were evil and he wanted to help Voldemort rid the world of them. That is until he met my mother."

Anastasia and Harry continued walking around the small town with Anastasia pointing out various places. After they had circled the whole town Anastasia announced, "I'm hungry, how about you?"

"A little"

"So what do you want?" at this Harry looked confused like no one's ever asked him this before and he asked what she meant.

"It's a simple question, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know I've never really had the choice before, it was mostly whatever aunt Petunia gave me."

"Well now you do, so do you want pizza, burger's, or subs. Because Hailey's has good subs but Robbins has the best pizza, and for burger's it would have to be Diana's."

"I still don't know. I haven't had any of those before."

Anastasia's jaw dropped and her eyes just about fell out of her head as she said, "You've never had pizza or any of the other food?" Harry just shook his head wondering what the big deal was. "You poor deprived child. Come on we have few stops to make."

"Where and why?"

"We are going to all three places, because it's about time that you learn the glory of take out. We will get so much food that we will be five hundred pounds when we're done."

So with that Anastasia led Harry to all three bars to order their food. At Hailey's they order a six-inch of each type of sub, at Robbins they again ordered each and every type of specialty pizza that they had, and at both places they charged it to Anastasia's Grandmother's tab since neither had enough money. While waiting for all their good to get done the two went over to the grocery store where they spent a considerable amount of time picking out just the right kinds of pop and movies along with some more junk food.

When they got back a few hours later laden down with food, pop, and movies Harry was shaking his head wondering how they would ever get through so much stuff.

"Get enough?" Severus asked as Harry and Anastasia entered the house.

"Hi dad, can you believe that Harry has never had pizza or anything good like that?"

"No I can't so I take it you took it upon yourself to see that he try's everything" Anastasia nodded. "So what happens if you can't finish everything before we leave?"

"Take it back to school with us. I'm sure that some muggle born students will love to see this again." Anastasia replied resisting the urge to add a "duh" to that.

"Of course whatever was I thinking?" Severus asked sarcastically as the two sixteen year olds made their way up to Anastasia's room to watch movies and eat everything that they had bought which also included popcorn, gummy worms, and various other types of muggle candy that had been on display at the video store.

"What is going on in here?" a voice said from the doorway of Anastasia room a few hours later.

"Hello grandmother." Anastasia replied, "Do you want something to eat we have plenty."

"No I would not. It's time for dinner and Cilia has made a wonderful meal. Also there's someone here to see you."

Anastasia looked confused for a moment then her eyes got big and she gasped out, "No, no, no, no."

"What is it?" Harry asked worried about the girl's reaction.

"Pedro." Was all she said.

"Yes, why don't you put on the dress that I set on your bed, and your friend can come with me while you change." The old woman said indicating to Harry that it would be in his best interest to follow.

Anastasia hurried over to the bed to see what her grandmother had found. The dress- if it could be called that- was big, poofy, and worst of all in Anastasia's mind pink. As she held it up Anastasia wondered if her grandmother had gone temporarily insane and didn't realize Anastasia wasn't a four hundred pound female wrestler. There was no way she was going to wear that hideous thing, not in front of Harry anyway.

So Anastasia hurried over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and a blue top that was sparkly and the sides came down just a pit more than the front or back. After changing she practically ran to the dinning room worried of what she would find upon entering.

* * *

okay now that july is finally over with I will probably have more time to write and update. Someone was asking if there is going to be more series probably not. I think that when this is done there will either bea sequel or nothing, you see there are two ways that I have thought of for this to end either way will work but one way there will be nothing after this, and the other will have a sequel or it will just continue on to this and it will be really long. My guess is that there will be a sequel. and I've rambled long enough.

Go read Rude Awakenings by BriMcPoopers if you haven't already.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15 

Anastasia and Harry had been upstairs watching movies when the doorbell rang.

"Ah, Pedro, wonderful of you to com. Anastasia's upstairs. You can go in the sitting room and wait while I get her. Juanita said leading the young Hispanic boy into the room that Severus was sitting.

Severus looked up from his book and looked the boy over a few times before saying, "So you're Pedro."

Pedro was short, with dull brown eyes which where hidden behind a pair of glasses, and had straight hair which would have been black but was dyed blond. "Yes sir, and who might you be?" the sixteen year old replied.

"Severus Snape, Anastasia's father."

"Please to meet you sir. I was starting to wonder if I wouldn't meet you before the wedding."

"What wedding?"

"Why mine and Anastasia's of course."

"You will not be marring my daughter after tomorrow neither she nor I will ever come back here." With that Severus went back behind his book. It was soon after when Juanita entered the sitting room with Harry.

"Dinner is ready." Juanita announced and led Severus, Harry, and Pedro into the dinning room.

"Ma'am, didn't you say you were getting Anastasia?" Pedro asked sending Harry an odd look.

Before she could answer Harry spoke up, "I am Anastasia. As soon as I left to live with my father I had a sex change."

Without missing a beat Severus added, "So, Pedro, still interested in marrying my daughter or I guess now my son."

Pedro looked horrified and just stood there not having any idea how to respond.

"Oh don't listen to them, this is Anastasia's friend from school, Harry." Juanita finally broke in.

"He's not just a friend Grandmother. Harry is my boyfriend remember." Anastasia corrected the turned to her father and Harry, "And you two, that was the funniest thing I've ever heard. I can't believe that you, dad, went along with it."

"Well if you're all done making fun of the poor boy why don't we sit down and eat." Juanita huffed.

Dinner was a silent affair, that is until they got to desert when Pedro asked, "So where do you and Harry-was it, go to school?"

Anastasia sat there stuttering for a few moments not exactly sure how to answer that question. Before the girl could answer though her grandmother interrupted. Saying, "They go to a school of the Devil."

"Grandmother! Family are the only one's who can know this." Anastasia said angrily.

"Well if it hadn't been for your father we wouldn't have to keep secrets like this."

"What do you mean if it hadn't been for my father? What did he ever do?"

"If your mother never met that man you would have been a normal girl."

"If your daughter never met me then Anastasia might never have been born." Severus pointed out hoping that Juanita would stop.

"Maybe that would have been for the best." Juanita snapped, obviously Severus's plan had failed.

Stunned and hurt that her grandmother wished she was never born Anastasia quickly excused herself from the table. Claiming not to be hungry anymore.

"What were you thinking telling your grandchild that you wished she was never born!" Severus yelled in disbelief.

"I loved my daughter, if she had just married the person I had planned then Anastasia would be normal. She was destined for great things. She was going to marry well and have a comfortable life. But you ruined it by getting her pregnant. You were nothing more that a summer love."

"If you truly loved your daughter as you say you did, then you would have wanted her to be happy. Before I left I asked her to come back with me, however she said that you wouldn't approve. All she ever wanted was to make you happy. You claim to have only wanted happiness for her then why didn't you accept me? All I want for Anastasia is for her to be happy, that is why I've allowed her to see Potter even though I don't care for the boy. Now we will leave and no Snape will ever darken your doorstep ever again." With that Severus turned on his heel and left the room with Harry following close behind.

* * *

Okay I know it's been way to long since I've last updated, and I do feel really bad. Hopfully though I will have more time to write Marching Band is over with so now I only have Religon on Monday nights and work any day that they schedual me for. But I will have Tuesdays off. I will try really hard to get the next chapter out sooner but again there's no garentees. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16 

Severus stood outside Anastasia's room listening to the girl crying inside. It broke his heart knowing that there really was no other way to protect his daughter from the pain that her own Grandmother had caused. After a few more minutes of just standing and listening Severus finally got the courage to knock on the door in front of him.

"Anastasia, can I come in?" Severus called. There was a pause where Severus knew that Anastasia was trying to calm herself down before she answered, "Yeah, come on it."

"We are returning to Hogwarts if there is still anything that you would like to keep that is here, I suggest that you pack it up so we can take it back."

Anastasia merely nodded. "We will meet down in the foyer in five minutes." Severus continued and with another nod he left to gather the few things that he had unpacked.

A few moments later the two wizards and one witch gathered in the front foyer to portkey back to the school.

"You two can sleep here for tonight so you don't have a run in with Filch." Severus said once they had landed in the small living room that was part of Severus's apartment. It was then that they realized what a drastic time difference there had been, it was just barley six when they had left New Mexico where as it was now just after midnight.

The two teens gratefully took Severus up on his offer and as Anastasia got ready to sleep in her bed Harry helped Severus make up a bed on the couch for him to sleep on. Once Severus was sure that Anastasia was safely in her room he cast a spell to make sure that Harry couldn't get in Anastasia's room and then another on the door way to the living room to keep Anastasia out. After all you never know what could happen with two teenagers sleeping in such close proximity of each other, especially if they happened to be dating.

The next morning Anastasia woke up way to early for her liking, however she found herself unable to fall back asleep. She therefore decided to get up and make breakfast for her father, Harry, and herself. As she was walking toward the living room, which was connected to the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes Anastasia was greeted with an electrical shock.

_What the hell?_ She thought then tried again to enter the room, and once more she was shocked once more.

Knowing that her father had something to do with this, Anastasia marched down to Severus's room and began pounding on the door until a bleary eyed Severus answered.

"Can I help you?" Severus asked his daughter slightly annoyed that she had woken him after only six short hours of sleep.

"Why can't I leave the hallway, the door keeps shocking me?"

"I did that to keep you and Potter from shacking up together." Severus explained.

"What?" Anastasia asked in disbelief. She knew her father was protective of her but this was a bit extreme.

"If you remember correctly your mother was only a little older than you are now when she got pregnant. I don't want the same to happen to you."

"Is it my fault that you can't keep it in you pants? Besides I don't plan on getting pregnant until I'm married."

"What was that first part?"

"You heard me. Anyway maybe Grandmother was right, if you had controlled yourself a little better I wouldn't be here and everything would be better." And with that Anastasia stormed off to her room looking much like her father as she did so.

* * *

Oh yeah go me it wasn't another 2 months after the last one, and I have the next chapter written. It really should be up soon though. I just have to get the motivation to type it. I also changed chapter 8 a little, I just added that Anastasia **does** get a wand 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

In honor of the TSO concert tomorrow I am posting this. Also I did have this written for a while but I have to admit I'm really lazy and that's my only excuse. So all I can say is "Sorry".

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Severus merely stood in the doorframe to his bedroom; he couldn't believe what Anastasia just said. After a few more minutes he went back in his room to get a robe then went down toward his daughter's bedroom. Once more Severus knocked on Anastasia's bedroom door except this time he didn't wait for a reply.

"Anastasia, we need to talk." Severus said sitting down on the edge of the girls' bed.

"If it's about my out burst, I'm sorry. What I said was rude and inappropriate and for that I apologize."

"That's not what I want to talk about, at least nor right at this moment. What I need to know is do you truly think so little of yourself that you think everything would be better if you weren't around?" Severus asked hoping it wasn't true, that she didn't really thing that. However it took a few minutes for Anastasia to respond when she did it was very uncertainly.

"I don't know anymore. I just keep thinking that if I weren't around your life would be easier. You wouldn't have to always be worrying about me, or you could be out dating. I know it's not a real turn on for women to find out you have a sixteen year old daughter."

"My life could never be better than it is now, with you here. Do you remember how I was when you first came to live with me?" Anastasia nodded, "You have made me a much better person. Worrying about you is my job kid, and dating if a woman can't accept my daughter I don't want to date her. You have changed me so much. If it weren't for you even the Slytherins would be terrified of me. So don't you ever, even if it's only for a moment, think you're worthless."

Anastasia nodded, "It's just hard sometimes you know? Mom didn't really want me around because I reminded her of you. Then Grandmother and Grandfather couldn't accept the whole magic thing. You're the first person to really care."

"Well you don't have to worry about me not caring. I understand the 'whole magic thing' and I love that you remind me of your mother. Despite what people may think I really did love her."

"I know you did."

"Okay, now that we have that cleared up on to your outburst."

Anastasia's face instantly went red, "I- I'm rea-really sorry." She stammered out.

"You were right before it was a very rude and inappropriate thing to say. However because I know you were upset about other things I'm letting you off with only a warning. But if I ever hear anything like that come out of you mouth again you will be grounded for a very long time and will not be allowed to sleep in the dormitories but here in the apartment." With that said, Severus got up leaving his daughter to thing about all that was discussed.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18 

After Severus left Anastasia the girl showered and dressed, then went to begin breakfast. Upon entering the living room Anastasia saw Harry looking at an old photo album.

"Good morning, Harry." Anastasia greeted her boyfriend.

"Good morning." Harry answered, "Hey, how long were you a cheerleader?"

"How do you know that I cheered?"

"There are a couple of pictures of you in the uniform so I just assumed that you were. Sorry if I was wrong."

"No don't be sorry, but where did dad get pictures?" Anastasia asked hurrying over to the couch where Harry was sitting and took the photo album.

Sure enough there were pictures from her seventh and eighth grade competitions. There were also pictures from football games that she had cheered at as a freshman and sophomore. In between these there were pictures of Anastasia with her father on summer break. Then came the band pictures.

"How did he get these?" Anastasia asked herself. Then to Harry, "Sorry I didn't answer your question. I was a cheerleader from seventh grade until my sophomore year. That's equivalent to second thru fifth year here. Then I quite."

"Why would you quite you look as if you really enjoyed it?"

"Coach didn't like me, she wouldn't put me on varsity like I belonged. I know it's a stupid reason, but I couldn't deal with her for another year."

"Her loss then." Harry said putting an arm around Anastasia, which resulted in a little making out, the thought of making breakfast completely out of Anastasia's mind now.

A couple minutes later Severus came out of the kitchen to announce they could eat. Something completely different came out, however, hen he saw the two sixth years.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Severus yelled.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir. So sorry." Harry stammered jumping up from the couch with his hands up in the air like a criminal caught in the act.

"Get out."

"Wh-what?"

"Get out of my apartment."

"But I'm still in my pajama's."

"I don't care I said out NOW!"

With out another word Harry grabbed his suitcase and ran out of the door as fast as he possible could.

"Dad, how could you do that?"

"Easy, the boy needs to learn how to keep his hands and lips to himself and I felt it was my duty as his professor to teach him that very important lesson."

"And embarrassing me was, what, and added perk?"

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, Anastasia, that was an accident."

"Let me explain something to you, Harry is my _boyfriend_. Boyfriends and Girlfriends usually cuddle and kiss. So you need to just get over it and have some trust in me that I won't do something stupid."

"And guess what kissing leads to making out and from there sex and what does that get you? Pregnant at age sixteen."

"I'll be seventeen soon." Anastasia replied sullenly

**"**Do you honestly think that's any better?"

"No, but I told you earlier, I don't plan on getting pregnant until I'm married. Do you really think that I'm that dumb, Harry and I have discussed it and both of us want to wait to see what happens between us okay?"

"I'm sorry but I think I must disagree with that. Potter is a sixteen-year-old boy who wants nothing more than to do someone. Trust me on this one; I've been a sixteen-year-old boy."

"Dad I can't talk to you about this. I'm going back to the dormitory come talk after you've calmed down." Anastasia then went to her room and collected her things and left the apartment.

"Good morning Ms. Snape." A voice said from the corner of the teacher's common room.

"Morning Professor Dumbledore."

"Is everything okay? I saw Mr. Potter leave a few moments ago then I heard raised voices inside."

"Everything is fine. Dad was just over reacting to nothing."

"You understand that the reason your father over reacts like that is because he has your best interest at heart. He doesn't want you to throw your life away for just a few moments of pleasure."

Anastasia nodded, "I know I think that I'll let both of us calm down a bit before talking to him again."

"I believe that would be a good idea. I do believe that you and Mr. Potter have the day off so I think it would be best for you to get up to the common room and start on the homework you were assigned."

With a smile and another nod Anastasia left the teachers common room in a slightly better mood than when she left the apartment.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen 

The days went by, as they always did, Anastasia and Severus made up, both admitting that they were wrong and made a promise to one another. Anastasia's was that she and Harry would keep the public display of affection to a minimum while Severus promised not to rip Harry's head off if he saw the two holding hands. The agreement seemed to be working and as long as Anastasia and Harry weren't caught making out in an empty classroom all was good.

It was now nearing Christmas and while everyone was checking there lists of things they need to buy in Hogsmead Anastasia was making another plea to her father to allow her to go.

"Please, dad, please let me go."

"I'm sorry Anastasia but the answer is still no."

"Can you at least give me a reason as to why not?"

"I have already explained my reasons to you and I don't think that I should have to do so again."

"Dad please, this is my first year with a boyfriend who I want to buy something nice for. And I want to get you something nice too, something I know you both need and want, and the only way to get this is if I go into town and buy it. If I can't go fine, I'll get Harry to pick your stuff up and Hermione to get his, but please just give me a good reason. That's all I'm asking."

"Okay, I guess it's time that you know. You know how Pot-Harry is the chosen one, the one who is to destroy the Dark Lord. Well there was another prophesied child-"

"Neville Longbottom, right?"

"No, this other child was a girl. She was supposed to be born to a death eater and a muggle. This girl is to help the chosen one." Severus said as realization came across Anastasia's face.

"It's me. I have to help Harry?"

"Severus nodded wishing he didn't have to tell her this. "Yes, Voldemort knows about this prophecy and like Albus and myself he has checked all his death eaters and I am the only one who had a daughter with a muggle woman. He knows it's you and he either want you one his side or dead. Here you are safe, as you were at your grandmothers. There are only a few other places here in England where they cannot harm you but they can still come there. Do you understand now why I cannot allow you to go to Hogsmead? He has his followers stationed around the school ready to take you the moment you step beyond the school border."

"Why me, why don't they try to get Harry instead?"

"You would be easier, Harry has certain protections around him that don't allow for the death eaters kidnap him. Harry must come to them with his own free will."

"What do I have to do then to help?"

"I would say just be there for him, help with difficult spells or anything. It could also be good practice for you in case you happen to be there too."

"I can do that. You know that I would have done that anyway." Severus nodded. "One more thing what if I find another way into Hogsmead then could I go?"

"Did you hear anything I just said? If you leave these grounds you will be taken."

"I know, okay, I know. But say I use a different exit, like one of the secret passages then promise to stay with someone the whole time. That way it would be a little harder for someone to take me."

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Not this time, but maybe the next." He finally said.

Anastasia smiled knowing that the next time she would defiantly wear her father down. After thanking Severus she went back to the tower to ask her friends to pick a few things up for her.

"I take it, it was a no then?" Harry asked, as he was about to leave with Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, but he did say that maybe next time. So you think you can pick up the things on that list?" Anastasia asked handing Harry a pouchful of galleons and a list of things to buy.

"Sure, should be no problem." Was the reply.

"Okay, have fun." Anastasia said kissing Harry on the cheek, causing him to blush.

""Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" Anastasia asked catching the girl on her way out.

"Sure."

"Could you possibly pick up some fabric for me? Fleece if possible umm one with a pattern, something you think Harry would like, and another just a solid color that matches the other."

Hermione, looking slightly confused by the instructions, nodded her head, "What exactly is this for?"

"I'm making a blanket for Harry one that is double sided and fleece so it's really warm. Here is some money and if it's more than that let me know and I'll repay you as soon as I can." Anastasia promised handing over another bag of money to her bushy haired friend, "Oh and Hermione, one more thing, could you make sure that Harry doesn't completely screw up on dad's present? I left specific instructions on what to get but it's hard telling what he will get with Ron with him."

Hermione smiled, "No problem." And with that Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Anastasia alone.

"So I'll see Harry on Christmas and all three of you on New Years Eve right? Anastasia asked on last time to confirm the group's plans for break.

"Yes, and I wish I would have known that your birthday is new years eve." Harry replied.

"I didn't want you to have to spend a bunch of money. I don't care if my birthday is combined with Christmas." Harry sighted, "I know I just feel bad though."

"It's okay, I promise now dad is starting to look impatient so I better go. See you for Christmas." Anastasia said kissing Harry then left.

"So what was that all about?" Severus asked his daughter while they left the train station together.

"Just confirming plans. Harry will be coming over Christmas day before we leave for Grandma and Grandpa Snape's then Harry, Ron and Hermione are coming on new years." Anastasia explained.

"A houseful of Gryffindors whatever shall I do?" Severus joked causing Anastasia to laugh.

"I think you'll live or what if the overdose of Gryffindor stupidity causes you extreme harm, then what will we do?"

The two continued to joke until they got to the Leaky Caldron where they appearated to their home on a dead end street called Spinners End.

* * *

Okay I didn't make anychanges to this so if there are spelling errors and anything wrong with it I'm sorry. I have to leave for school in about 10 minutes and I don't have the time. I will after school.

remember to Reveiw!


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter 20 

The last house on Spinners End had an abandon look to it. The lawn had grown over and was in great need for a mowing. Anyone who didn't know better would think that, like all the other houses on the street, the small house was deserted. However this was the place that Severus and Anastasia Snape called home.

Father and daughter entered their home directly into the tiny sitting room, which had the feeling of a padded cell. The walls were completely covered in books, most of them bound in old black or brown leather; a threadbare sofa, an old armchair, and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. The place had an air of neglect, as though it was not usually inhabited (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince; Chapter 2, p.22).

"You know now that we don't have to worry about any Death Eaters coming and finding out about your loyalties, we could really clean up this room. Make it more homey." Anastasia suggested walking into the room.

"We could but it will have to be a project for summer. Why don't you go unpack now?"

Anastasia nodded and went through one of the bookcases that had stairs behind it while Severus went to the kitchen to see if there was anything eatable left from the summer, which was highly unlikely.

After some rummaging around and finding nothing Severus made his way back into the dark sitting room, intending to get Anastasia to run into town and order something. However before he even made it to the staircase there was a knock at the door. Before opening it Severus pulled aside a small curtain covering the window in the door. Upon seeing who was there he angrily pulled the door open and demanded, "What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

"Is that a way to greet your father boy?" a tall man with long gray hair that hadn't been washed in what looked like years asked.

Severus was somewhat used to seeing this man, he would come to the house about once a year begging for food, money, even a room to stay in. however this was the first time he had shown up while Anastasia was in the house, Severus didn't even know if this man knew about her.

"You were no more a father to me than James Potter was my best friend. How let me guess you're here because you need a place to stay, well your not staying here. If it's food you want you can have the jar of mayo that's been in the refrigerator for about three years, because I have nothing else. If it's money you're just going to blow it on booze so the answer is no. So since I've covered everything why don't you leave now."

"I came for none of that. I'm old Severus and I will probably die soon, I know I have a granddaughter. I just want to meet her before I'm gone for good."

"What if she doesn't want to meet you?" Anastasia asked, "I heard from grandma how you used to be and I never ever had any desire to even see you. So why don't you take my dad's advice and leave you're not welcome here."

"Are you sure you don't want to get to know your grandfather?" the man asked giving Anastasia a toothless grin in an attempt to make himself look a bit more friendly.

"I have a grandfather whom I love and no one can replace him. While you I never had any desire to see, so please leave."

The man stood in his place a few moments then he turned and left slowly walking back to the street and the village. Soon after Severus told Anastasia that he was going to bed; however as he was passing the door there came another knock.

"Who is it this time?" Severus asked pulling the door open again.

"Professor."

"Draco?"

"I need your help."

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway soaked from the rain that had started moments before. He had a split lip that was starting to swell and a cut above his eyebrow that was bleeding.

"What happened?" Anastasia asked coming closer to get a better look at the boy.

"Father found about Therese. Please professor I know you're not loyal to the dark lord, you have to stop him."

"Stop who from doing what exactly Draco?" the potions master asked slightly afraid of what the answer might be.

"He's going to get some others and kill her and her family. Please Severus she has a sister who's only five you can't let him kill one so young."

"Where does she live?"

Draco gave the address then Severus said, "I will go get help I want you two to stay here and _do not leave_ not on any circumstance do you understand. If you do happen to get hungry order something and have it delivered." And with that Severus disapperated leaving Anastasia and Draco alone in the creepy old house.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter 21 

As soon as Severus left Anastasia began to rummage through the all ready prepared potions supply in the kitchen.

"Draco, can you come in here for a moment I believe I have something that will help you." Anastasia called to the blond boy.

"Unless you suddenly became a seer since I last saw you, I don't believe anything you give me will help." Draco said walking into the room nonetheless.

"This will, make sure to drink all of it then you can tell me who Therese is and why your father wants to attack her home."

"Before I drink anything I want to know what exactly this is."

"A calming draught."

And so Draco downed the potion in one gulp grimacing slightly at the taste. One could see the difference instantly. The boys' shoulders instantly relaxed, as did the rest of his body.

"Now who is Therese?"

"She is a muggle born Ravenclaw. We've been secretly dating since the beginning of the term. Father just found out about her, apparently Crabbe and Goyle have been spying on me; they're the one's who told him. Father wants me to marry a pure-blood witch like Pansy but I think I love Therese, so father wants to kill her and her family."

"Not if dad and Dumbledore have anything to do with it. They'll get there in time, don't worry about it everything will be fine."

The two friends sat in silence for a little longer each wondering what was happening at their classmates home. Finally it was Draco who broke it first.

"How does your father stand it?" the Slytherin asked

"Stand what?" Anastasia countered

"Potter. Professor Snape has never hidden his feelings about him, so how can he stand you dating him?"

Anastasia smiled slightly before answering, "A lot of what dad did was an act. True, thought, he doesn't care for Harry. He just wants me to be happy and knows that Harry is a good person who won't hurt me."

"That must be nice to have a parent who just wants you to be happy."

Anastasia nodded, "It is nice. Don't worry dad and Dumbledore will get help and have her out before anything happens."

"You already said that and excuse me if I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. It is the truth."

Once again the two lapsed into silence, not long after Anastasia and Draco heard the sound of someone apparating into the sitting room. The two glanced at eachother before grabbing their respective wand and cautiously made their way into the next room.

"What is he doing here?" Anastasia whispered to Draco once she saw who was there.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me for what I'm about to do." Draco said, then cast a binding spell at her before she could eve get a word out.

Once Anastasia was tied up Lucius Malfoy walk over to his son. "Good work Draco. Your girlfriend and her family are safe."

At this Anastasia stared wide-eyed with hurt and betrayal clearly present at Draco. Then turned her head, as best as she could, away from him as he sputtered out apologizes.

"I shall take her from here. Stay and let Severus know the terms of getting her… lovely daughter back." The older Malfoy instructed then disappearated with Anastasia.

It wasn't to long after that Severus came home. When he arrived he found Draco still standing in the sitting room with a completely blank expression.

"Draco what happened, where's Anastasia?"

Severus asked getting worried that he never should have left.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter 22 

"Draco what's wrong? Where is Anastasia?" Severus asked.

"It's all my fault. Father said he would kill Therese and her family unless I helped him."

"What happened?"

"My coming here earlier was to get you out of the house. Then when I heard father appearate in I was to bind Anastasia. He took her and told me to stay here to tell you that the only way to get her back alive is to send Potter. I'm so sorry professor please forgive me."

"So you knew that this was going to happen?"

"Yes sir, but it was the only way I could save Therese."

"Get out of my house."

"What?"

"Get out. Because of you my daughter is gone so I have to figure out how I'm going to get her back. I understand why you did what you did, but right now I'm upset and want you out."

"They're at the old Riddle house sir, and Potter is the only one who can help her or they will kill her. That's all I know." Draco explained then headed out the front door to go to the nearest public floo.

The moment Draco was gone Severus went to use his own floo connection to call Dumbledore for the second time that night.

"Severus what can I do for you?"

"Anastasia has been kidnapped. I left her alone with Draco Malfoy and Lucius came and took her while Draco watched."

"Stand back Severus I'm coming through."

Not a moment later Dumbledore came through and said, "Tell me exactly what happened."

Severus explained what he had found upon arriving home and everything that Draco had told him.

"I then told him to leave and flooed you." He concluded.

"I know what you want me to do Severus and I can't he's not ready."

"And I don't care, you go over to the Weasley's and tell Potter to get his skinny little ass over to the damn Riddle house and get my daughter out before something happens to her."

"Harry is not ready, he'll get himself killed, and then what would we do. Severus, trust me I love Anastasia just as much as you do I want to get her back. But sending the boy would be murder."

"You don't know what Lucius does to female prisoners Albus. He likes to 'play' with them. We need to get her out ASAP."

Just then the floo activated and Harry Potter's head appeared in the fire place.

"Professor, is Anastasia here?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Oh, do you know when she'll be back?"

"We're not to sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Come through and I'll explain."

Harry nodded and his head disappeared.

"What do you think you are doing? If you tell him he'll try to find her and they will both die."

Before Severus could reply Harry stepped though the fireplace. He simply looked between his professor and headmaster knowing something was wrong.

"Okay, so what happened?"

Before Dumbledore could answer Severus cut him off explaining what had happened from the time Draco showed up to Severus calling the headmaster.

"Please understand Harry, you're not ready for this we need to wait and come up with a plan that will keep you out of harms way, yet still save Anastasia." Dumbledore said the moment Severus was done talking.

"I didn't want to throw him in there without a plan, Albus." Severus said, "I simply wanted him to know what was going on so we can do this as fast a we possibly can."

"You can stop talking like I'm not here." Harry said speaking for the first time since he asked what happened which consequently startled his two professors.

"You don't have to worry about me doing this. All I need is a plan to get in, save Anastasia, and get out. Headmaster, I know you think that I shouldn't go but who else can? If you or professor Snape go she'll die, and I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Also I want the chance to tell her myself that I love her. So lets start planning."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Albus Dumbledore was at a loss as what to do. Neither Harry nor Severus would listen to him, this whole rescue mission was really a suicide mission for Harry and the boy didn't even care!

"Professor are you going to help or just stand there?" Harry asked as politely as he could.

"I'll call the Order, they should be able to help, and Severus you should call your family and Anastasia's grandmother."

"I'll call mother and Vittoria, however, if you feel it necessary to call Juanita you can deal with her yourself." Severus replied still shaken about what had happened earlier that day.

So the next few minutes were spent spreading the news to the order and the Snape family. It didn't take that long to contact everyone and soon the small usually deserted house on Spinners End was filled with people. Once everyone arrived Dumbledore enlarged the small kitchen table for everyone to sit around and called the meeting to order.

As the emergency Order meeting was starting Lucius Malfoy was bringing Anastasia to the dark lord, Lord Voldemort.

"Master." Lucius said walking up to him and kissing the man's robes.

"Lucius, you got the girl then." Voldemort said.

"Yes, my lord." The older Malfoy replied shoving the still bound Anastasia in front of him.

"Anastasia Snape, at last we meet." Voldemort whispered, smiling evilly as he walked toward the girl. He then waved his wand canceling the binding curse.  
The moment the ropes were gone Anastasia immediately attempted to apparate away but found she couldn't.

"Ah, ah, ah, no trying to apparate there are spells against that here. I also hear that you can perform wandless magic."

"Who ever told you that was obviously smoking something because that's a lie." Anastasia lied, hoping that the snake like man would believe her.

"Just incase though." The dark lord said shooting a spell at Anastasia, "Now you can't."

Anastasia just stood in front of him not allowing any emotion to show on her face. Inside, though, she now knew that the only way out was if someone came for her.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I would bother to have someone kidnap you."

"Not really, you're using me as bait to get to Harry." Anastasia replied knowing that the man didn't want her to answer so he could explain his plan to her.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted. He only held the curse for a few seconds. "You are correct, however, if I want your cheek I will ask for it. There is also the fact that I have an offer for you. Join me, join me and I will leave your father alone along with the rest of your family."

"I will never join you, you Hitler wannabe." Anastasia said still lying on the floor from the curse. However that comment earned her another round of the cruciatus.

"Take her to the basement and lock her up there. You can do what you want with her. Just keep her alive." And with that Voldemort swept out of the room.

Lucius smiled at his orders. He knew exactly what he would do to Anastasia. It was something he had longed to do since he first met the girl almost nine years previously.

A/N: I know that I have not been good at updating this. But I leave for school in about 3 weeks, so here is my goal for this: to have it all written and typed up by the time I leave. That way I can just post it whenever I'm home or have the time. Currently it is 1:35 A.M on Aug. 28th I have half of the next chapter typed and the beginning of the one after that written. I also have bits of upcoming chapters written including the last one. So I am hopeful that I can finish this in time, and if not I have a month for Christmas too.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty-four**

"Albus what is the meaning of this I thought the next meeting is next week before the Christmas party." Molly Weasley said as the group sat down.

"I didn't realize that we were taking new members." Mad-eye Moody said staring at Severus's mother Eileen, stepfather Tobias, sister Vittoria, and Harry.

"I'm sorry about this, however, something has come up that requires our immediate attention." Albus said then launched into an explanation of what had happened earlier in the evening. "So it was Lucius who took Anastasia and the only way to get her back alive is to send Harry." The elderly headmaster concluded.

"Excuse me sir you never said who this Anastasia girl is and why we need to send Potter after her." Mundungus Fletcher stated.

"She's my daughter." Severus spoke up for the first time since the meeting started.

"You have a kid?" dung asked in a tone that clearly stated he didn't believe him.

"Yes I do. Her name is Anastasia Arya Snape; she looks exactly like my sister Vittoria, thank God for that, except she has dark blue eyes like her mother and a dark complexion thanks to being half Mexican. Anything else you would like to know before we move on?" Severus snapped silencing any questions that the Order members might have had about his daughter.

"Severus, you need to calm down they are here to help get her back." An older woman with long black hair said gently to the man sitting next to her.

"Yeah Sev, don't sweat it everything will turn out okay in the end, you'll see." A younger woman sitting on his other side said.

"Thanks for trying to help, mum Vittoria, but you don't understand. It was Lucius who took her."

"Sorry, Professor, but what's the big deal that it was Mr. Malfoy who took her? Wouldn't it have been the same if another death eater had done it?" Harry asked.

"The 'big deal', Potter, is that Lucius likes to rape some of his female prisoners."

"Some meaning not all. So Anastasia might be okay right?" Eileen asked.

"Not likely mum. Lucius has told me on several occasions that I was lucky to have a pretty daughter; I could easily marry her off to some rich old man. So more than likely the moment the dark lord tells him to do what he wants…" Severus trailed off and everyone understood what he meant.

The order merely sat in stunned silence after Severus made his revelation about Anastasia's near future. Most of the Order already knew about Lucius's fetish, however, for some reason it came to a surprise because it was the child of one of their own who was taken.

"Severus how can you say such a thing. Surely this Lucius wouldn't do that to an old friend's child." Vittoria said horrified at the idea of this man touching her only niece.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Snape, it is more than likely going to happen." Dumbledore said.

"This is all my fault." Severus said, "I should have know that it was all a trap."

"You are damn right about that one." A voice said from the doorway.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Lucius Malfoy roughly pushed Anastasia into a small room in the basement with only a tiny cot that had an iron headboard. Lucius shot a spell at Anastasia, which threw her onto the bed and bound her hands to the headboard. Suddenly Anastasia realized what his plan was.

"Please Mr. Malfoy don't do this. You've known me since I was eight years old." Anastasia tried pleading with the man.

"Yes and I've wanted to do this since I met you." Malfoy replied reaching up the girls skirt and pulled her underwear down.

"Please, don't." Anastasia continued to say all the while trying to magic the bonds away, knowing it was completely useless, as Voldemort had suppressed her wandless magic.

As Lucius Malfoy thrust upward and into her Anastasia let out a blood-curling scream. After a moment or two of continual fighting she realized it was stupid to continue pleading. She then fell silent retreating inside her head where she imagined Harry coming to rescue her from this hell.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Malfoy go up and redressed. He then unbound Anastasia and told her to get her cloths on.

The second his back was turned Anastasia attempted to clean herself up, but she didn't have long to be by herself. It seemed that Lucius told the other death eaters they could have their fun. Some used muggle methods by kicking or punching her others, though, preferred magical torture. Often using seldom heard of curses that caused lots of pain. When they were done they left Anastasia lying in a pool of blood the girl was in so much pain that she couldn't even move from the floor to the bed. It was when the last person was gone Anastasia finally allowed herself to cry.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

A/N: This is for all of you starting school tomorrow. I'm sorry for you I still have 2 weeks (yay!). It is also in honor of me being with my boyfriend for 3 years tomorrow. I have the next chapter written I just need to type it, I also need to start the one after that, but I don't see it going that much longer but who knows what my mind will come up with. Something is wrong with the editing thing here so it won't let me use the usual breaks or put the line through it, that is why there are the 5's. One more thing I realized just a couple day s ago that I never put a Disclaimer up so here it is **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything that came form JKR's mind. I only own Anastasia and any other characters you may not recognize._ **Okay there it is.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter 25**

"Why are you here?" Severus snarled at the old woman.

"This man barged into my home telling me that I had to come with him because something happened to Anastasia." Juanita replied pointing at Remus Lupin.

"What makes you say it was my son's fault?" Tobias Snape asked, speaking for the first time.

"If he had never seduced Andrea then none of this would ever have happened. I had a good life planned for my daughter then this abomination came and got her pregnant, leaving without second thought."

"If you remember correctly I wanted Andrea to come with me, but it was you how wouldn't let her leave. She, also, never told me she was pregnant."

Juanita looked as if she was going to say something but Dumbledore interrupted her. "That is enough." He said with so much authority that no one wanted to disobey him. "Fighting like this won't help bring Anastasia back. Yes I know Severus you don't like Juanita and Juanita you don't like Severus. I hope, thought, that the two of you could put aside your differences and help us find your daughter and granddaughter. Is that understood?"

Severus looked fully ashamed of himself for bringing up a fight when he should be thinking of a way to get his daughter back. On the other hand Juanita looked absolutely out raged that someone would dare speak to her that way.

"Who are you to tell me what is best for my granddaughter?" Juanita demanded.

"I am the headmaster at Anastasia's school, I also know the man that kidnapped her. This group are people that I hand picked to help get rid of him." Juanita looked as though she was about to start another fight but Dumbledore once again interrupted, "would you mind if we talked privately for a moment?"

Juanita followed the old man into the sitting room still wondering who this man thought he was. A few moments later Dumbledore came back into the room and Anastasia's maternal grandmother followed close behind.

"Okay, first we need to find out where the Riddle house is. I think that if we track down who the Riddles were and where they lived would help us." Dumbledore said taking charge of the group the moment he reentered the room. "After that we need a plan. So we will need Severus and anyone who can draw halfway decently to make a floor plan of the house. I am assuming that you, Severus, have been there before?"

"Yes sir, for death eater meeting before Anastasia came to live with me this fall."

"Good then you should know the floor plan. Tonks, Kingsley, and Alastor do you think that you can find out where the house might be?" Dumbledore asked the aurors. Each of them nodded and Dumbledore continued giving instructions. "We will regroup tomorrow at headquarters so each group can start work on your part." The headmaster concluded adjourning the meeting.

"Wait professor, we didn't get an assignment." Vittoria said indicating to her mother, father, and herself.

"I'm sorry Ms. Snape but in my experience family members do not make good help in a search like this. They are emotionally involved and often rush into things without thinking thus getting themselves and the person they are trying to save killed. The only reason Severus is involved is because he is the only one who knows the layout of the house, and Harry because he is the only one who can go less Anastasia ends up dead." Dumbledore explained, "Again I'm sorry."

With that Dumbledore along with most of the order apparated out and soon the only ones left in the house were the four Snapes and Juanita. Eileen, Tobias, and Vittoria all decided that they would stay at spinners end with Severus.

"I know that these are terrible circumstances but it is a pleasure to meet you." Eileen said kindly to Juanita.

"Are all of you like him?" the small Mexican woman asked nodding at Severus.

"Do me are we witch's and a wizard? Yes, we are."

"Then I have nothing to say to you. Except to ask where I will sleep?"

Severus sighted, "I can show you." He got up from the couch in the sitting room and opened a door hidden by a bookshelf. "Mum and dad, you can have my room. Juanita you can stay in here, and Vittoria you room is right next to it." Severus said pointing out bedrooms as they walked down the upstairs hall.

"Severus we can't take your room. Where will you sleep?" Tobias asked his son.

"Downstairs on the couch. I'll be fine I promise." He reassured them.

After some debating Eileen and Tobias went into Severus's bedroom. As Severus mad his way downstairs he stopped in Anastasia's room.

The room had started out as a study but was converted during the first Easter break that Anastasia stayed with him. It was small but cozy; Anastasia definitely made it her own by taping pictures on the walls and adding her books to the bookshelves. The bed was made with a few stuffed animals propped up against the pillows. Severus picked up the stuffed yellow rabbit that he bought Anastasia while she had been in a coma when she fell off the broom. Severus finally allowed tears to come that had been threatening since he came home to find his daughter gone.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty-Six 

It had been a week since Anastasia was kidnapped and still no one came for her. The young Snape girl was beginning to think that no one was coming. Anastasia had never been in as much pain as she was at this moment; throughout the week Voldemort continued trying to get her to join him and would attack with the cruciatus each time she refused. She was beginning to worry that she would lose her mind like the Longbottoms did.

There was also the fact that whenever she wasn't being tortured by Voldemort Lucius would come to her basement cell where there would be a repeat of her first night there. To make matters worse Anastasia was stating to feel sick. She hoped it was from staying a week in a basement, but in the back of her mind she wondered if maybe she was pregnant. That thought, though, Anastasia continued to push to the back of her mind. _Only very rarely did someone get pregnant from rape_ she thought. "Yes but you have been continuously raped for a week now." A nasty voice responded.

"No, it's not possible." Anastasia said out loud in a hoarse voice.

Suddenly the door opened, Anastasia jumped on to the cot and pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. However the person who entered was not Lucius, who she feared it was, it was Crabbe Sr.

"The dark lord wish's to see you." He said then turned expecting Anastasia to follow, which she did least she wanted another round of the cruciatus.

"Ah, Anastasia, how good of you to join us." Voldemort greeted as the girl walked in.

"It's not like I had much of a choice." Anastasia muttered under her breath, however it seemed that he had heard her.

"My dear Anastasia, when will you learn there are always choices. Like now, for instance, you can join me or I will kill your whole family."

"Bit me." Came the reply.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted, "When will you realize that your precious boy-who-lived isn't coming for you? Look around Snape you've already been here a week and no ones even attempted to save you. You should join me now then you will have a home and a family who cares for you." The former Tom Riddle said softly.

"Someone will come for me you'll see. This place could never be a home and you will only care about me if I help you which will happen when Hell freezes over."

Anastasia let out another scream as Voldemort hit her with another cruciatus. This time though he left it on long enough for the girl to pass out, but not long enough to cause any brain damage.

"Take her back to her cell." Voldemort ordered Crabbe as he stalked out of the room.

"Why is it taking so long?" Harry asked, not for the first time that day.

It was Christmas Eve and the order was still trying to find where the Riddles lived. The search, though, was going rather slow as Riddle was either a very common surname or there had been a lot of reproducing in the family.

"There are a lot of leads Harry and it takes time to look into them." Remus Lupin answered, "But we are getting toward the end of the list which means we much be getting close."

Harry sighed and went over the map yet again. They knew that Anastasia would be kept somewhere in the basement. The only problem was finding out which cell she was in. Severus suspected that the death eaters wouldn't want to venture to far down so it was likely that she would be in one of the first few rooms.

Suddenly Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when the kitchen door was thrown open and Kingsley walked in.

"We found it. Little Hangleton, Tom Riddle Sr. lived there with his parents and Merope Gaunt lived across the valley." The Aurore announced, but seeing that no one understood the significance of the people he mentioned he decided to elaborate, "Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt were Voldemort's parents."

"So then I can go now, now that we know where the house is right?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Not quite, there are still some kinks in out plan that we need to work out first." Remus told the eager sixteen year old.

"But soon right?"

"Yes, hopefully we won't take more than a few days and Anastasia will be home by the New Year."

when Anastasia woke up back in her cell she felt hopeless, as if there was no way out of this hell she'd been living in for the past week. So it was with tears in her eyes that Anastasia did something she hadn't done nearly enough of since leaving her grandmother's home three months earlier. She prayed.

"God if you can hear me please help me." Anastasia began tears falling now. "I know I don't deserve your help but please get me out of here, or at the very least let me die quickly and as pain free as possible. Let Harry know that I love him with all my heart. Tell dad that I'm sorry I didn't listen to him and for my continuous pestering about going to Hogsmeade. Finally, Draco, let him know I forgive him. I know he was only trying to help Therese."

And with that Anastasia passed out once more with tears still streaming down her face.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven 

"Harry wake up." Remus said gently trying to wake the boy up, but all that happened was Harry mumbled something and rolled over. Severus smirked as he watched Remus try again with similar results. "Do you think you can do better?" the werewolf asked.

"Potter if you don't get up right now you will have detention with me the rest of the year." Severus threatened shaking the boy.

"Ten more minutes please Aunt Petunia." Harry said pulling the covers up over his head. Severus glared before grabbing the blankets and pulled them down. As soon as the cold air hit Harry he sat up reaching for his blankets. "Professor what was that for?" he demanded slightly shocked that his potions professor would actually do something like that.

"We thought you might be interested in the fact that if you are up to it, you can go save Anastasia." Severus replied.

That got Harry up. Within minutes the sixteen year old was up, out of bed and dressed. "When can I go?"

"As soon as we make the portkey. Lets go downstairs we can go over everything then."

Harry, Remus, and Severus made their way into the Weasley's living room. "Okay Harry here's what's going on." Remus began, "You will portkey to the graveyard in Little Hangleton, you will have a short walk to the house."

"Once you get there go in through the back door." Severus took over, "Once inside find the stairs that lead to the second floor, behind them there's a wall press it and a door will open it leads to the basement. When you're down use the spell we taught you to see if there is anyone inside. If you happen to find anyone else in a cell free him or her and move on quickly to find Anastasia. When you do get out as fast as possible, the portkey will not work in the house so you will have to at least get outside."

"Harry, you do realize that this is pretty much a suicide mission and that there is a good chance that we will lose both of you." Remus said to the boy uncertain if they should send him or not.

However Harry nodded and said, "I don't care what happens to me as long as Anastasia is okay and gets home safely."

Both men nodded and Severus pulled out the necklace he was going to give to Anastasia for her birthday, which happened to be the same day, "This is the portkey there and back, do not lose it understood?" Harry nodded. "Good, and Pot- Harry, no matter what condition she is in please bring her home."

Harry nodded again understanding that whether he find her dead or alive he needed to bring Anastasia back.

Anastasia woke up on her birthday knowing something was going to happen. Whether that thing was good or bad, she couldn't tell. Soon after waking up someone came in for her, saying that Voldemort wanted to see her.

When Anastasia was led into the meeting room she was a large cake sitting on a coffee table. Having had nothing to eat other than bread and water to eat for the past two weeks Anastasia lunged at it. However when she reached for it she found that she couldn't touch it.

"There is a condition to having the cake Ms. Snape." Voldemort said coming out of the shadows.

"Let me guess, I have to join you first, right?" Anastasia asked, "Why don't you come up with something a bit more original." She snapped which earned her her first round of the cruciatus curse for the day.

"You are correct however rudely you may have put it, but yes join me and you may have your cake. We could even share it like our birthdays."

"When are you going to realize that I will never join you?"

"When will you realize that no one is coming for you? No one cares enough about you to save you from me." The snake like man countered hitting a nerve with his remark.

"Please just let me go." Anastasia begged for the fist time since coming to this hell on earth.

"Take her back to her room." Voldemort ordered, "No food maybe that will get her to changer her mind."

With that Anastasia was dragged from the room. Once back in the basement Lucius paid her another unwanted visit. When he was done others came in to have their fun. Fortunately none of it was anything remotely like Lucius's.

When Harry landed after activating the portkey he found himself in the same spot that Voldemort had his rebirth nearly two years prior. Looking around to find the right direction Harry spotted a house sitting at the top of a hill. It looked abandoned enough that Harry knew it had to be the riddle house. So the young Gryffindor began his walk to find his girlfriend.

* * *

Okay so I'm home for a month now and have been writing like no other, as in I have Chapter 30 done and I think I'm getting close to being done. Now I'm not going to give myself a dead line since the last time I did that well it didn't happen. So enjoy, the next chapter is written and typed but I'm going to wait a few days before posting it. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty eight 

Getting into the house was much easier than Harry originally thought it would be. It didn't take long for him to find the door that lead down to the basement dungeon either. The moment Harry was down there he saw that it was obvious someone had magically expanded the basement and added rooms to serve as cells for prisoners. At every room Harry preformed a charm that Severus taught him to see if someone was in the room, and every time he was disappointed to find no one. It turned out that Severus was wrong and Anastasia was in the last cell on the right. It had been about ten minutes since Harry entered the house to the time when he found Anastasia's cell. The door was opened with a simple _Alohomora_ and Harry was in the room. There he found the young Snape girl passed out on her bed.

"Anastasia." Harry said trying to wake the unconscious girl. It was soon apparent that she wasn't going to wake anytime soon, so Harry did the only thing her could think of. He picked her up amazed at how much weight she had lost in just two weeks.

As Harry carried Anastasia up the stairs he was getting slightly worried. He had been in the house long enough for someone to find him. Everything just seemed to easy…or at least it did before he rounded the corner to the kitchen and found none other than Lord Voldemort.

"Ah, Harry Potter, at last we meet again." The dark wizard hissed.

Harry gently set Anastasia against a wall before he replied, "I did as you said, I'm the only one who came, let me send her home and you can torture me all you want before killing me."

"I don't think so. I think the best way to torture you is to…_Avada Kedavera_!" Voldemort shouted pointing his wand at the unconscious Anastasia.

Everything seemed to slow down and Harry's only thought was _not her_ and without a second thought he moved so he was in front of his girlfriend knowing this could be the last time he saw her his heart filled with the love he never told her about. Now he would die and Anastasia would never know how much she was loved. Harry could feel his body absorb the curse, it was nothing like he thought dying would be like. Then with no warning a green light shot out of Harry's scar aimed directly at Voldemort.

It seemed like everything was in even slower motion than before. The green light hit Voldemort killing his body and soul, Harry felt weak after ward but knew he had to get Anastasia out before the death eaters knew their master was gone for good. The moment Harry was outside he activated the necklace portkey to take them to Spinners End.

* * *

Severus was pacing in the sitting room looking at the clock every few minutes.

"Severus sit down you only sent the boy fifteen minutes ago, these things take time." Eileen Snape told her son.

"Yes mother I know that it takes time but that won't stop me from worrying until they are back."

Severus continued his pacing of the small room wondering what was going on at the dark lords headquarters. However Severus only had to wonder for a few more moments because soon after resuming his pacing Harry appeared holding Anastasia.

"What took so long?" Severus asked taking his daughter from Harry and placing her on the couch.

"She was in the last cell and as you know sir there are a lot of cells so that took time. Then just as we were leaving I had a run in with Voldemort. He aimed a killing curse at Anastasia-"

"What?" Severus asked sharply looking down at the girl to see that she was still breathing.

"I stepped in front of her and took the hit. Something strange happened though the curse came back out of my scar and hit him killing Voldemort for good."

"You're sure of that?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded then asked, "What's wrong with her? she was like that when I found her."

Severus did a quick exam then replied, "her body is trying to heal itself. She suffered greatly from the cruciatus curse and it doesn't look like she's eaten in two weeks. I'm taking her to St. Mungo's. Mum call dad and Vittoria, Harry call Dumbledore tell them what's going on and where we are then meet me there in the emergency room." Severus instructed then appearated away with Anastasia.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty nine 

Apparently New Years Eve was the day everyone in the wizarding world decided to be in the emergency room of St. Mungo's. Severus had been waiting for twenty minutes to be seen and getting more upset with each passing moment, especially because he say people being helped that he knew for a fact had come in after he did.

"Excuse me, I know this probably isn't important to you but my daughter was tortured by Voldemort for the past two weeks. She has been unconscious for who knows how long and I appears that she is DYING AND NO ONE IN THIS BLOODY HOPITAL IS DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Severus said shouting the last bit hoping that someone will help soon.

"I'm sorry Mr. Snape-"

"_Professor _Snape."

"Professor Snape, but we are busy right now take a seat and someone will be with you in a moment." The receptionist replied.

"Someone could see her now, why aren't we helping the girl?" another receptionist asked once Severus was sitting down.

"That man used to be a death eater his kid probably just did something you-know-who didn't like and that is the consequence for her actions." The first replied.

What these two women didn't realize was that Severus could hear every word they said. He looked at his daughter with sadness in his eyes, knowing it was his fault she was being denied the treatment that anyone could see she needed.

At that moment Tobias, Eileen, Vittoria, and Harry arrived in the waiting room.

"Why hasn't she been see yet?" Tobias asked.

"The receptionist are not telling the healers about her because they know that I am a former death eater."

"They can't do that, can they?" Vittoria asked out raged that someone would actually do this to her niece.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Harry said before leaving the Snape family and went to the desk.

"Ma'am I was just wondering why my girlfriend hasn't been seen yet?" Harry asked politely.

"We are short on healers tonight." She replied not bothering to look up.

"I don't think you understand though, she may be dying or even have brain damage. I had to rescue her from Voldemort himself."

"Sure you did next you'll be telling me you're Harry potter himself."

"Well now that you mention it I am." This caught the woman's interest and she finally looked up only to see the Boy-who-lived before her very eyes. "Now I want to know why Anastasia Snape has not seen someone yet."

"We-well Mr. Potter we don't regularly treat children of known death eaters surely you understand why."

"Actually I don't. I thought that anyone in the medical field had to take an oath swearing to help those who needed it regardless of who they are. Anastasia is merely the daughter of a great potions master who needs to be treated or I will tell everyone I know not to come here because you discriminate against patients. Are we understood?"

This got the woman and she found an available healer. "I am so sorry Mr. Potter if we had known you were close with this girl we would have gotten her in much sooner."

"It shouldn't matter if I know someone or not you shouldn't judge someone by their father." Harry said before following the Snapes out who were being led by a healer.

"Thank you Harry. I appreciate it." Severus said swallowing his pride and knowing that however much he hated the fact that this child got almost anything that he wanted just because he was famous, he had used that fame to help Anastasia. For that Severus would always be grateful to Harry Potter.

The healer did a full exam as Severus requested. When he was done Severus knew exactly what happened to his daughter and could not believe what she had gone through.

"Professor, we did the rape test as you asked and examined the DNA of the seaman we found. It was Lucius Malfoy as you guessed, but there is one other thing we should tell you. Anastasia is pregnant if you want to terminate it now we can do so or if you want to wait and let Anastasia decide is fine too."

Severus was in shock he had expected the rape test to be positive but to find that his daughter, his baby girl, was going to be a mother at age seventeen was too much for him. He walked back out to the hall to give his family and Harry the news.

"What is it Severus? Is everything okay?" Eileen asked worried about bother he son and granddaughter.

Severus took a deep breath and said, "They have done all they could to help the after effects of the cruciatus, but she has a lot of nerve damage from the curse and is still unconscious. Her body is trying to heal itself but it's not strong enough on it's own so they are giving her potions every hour to help, they are hopeful that she will wake up in a few days a week at the most. Unfortunately I was right about my suspicions about Lucius, he raped her, one thing I did not expect to happen though did. Anastasia is pregnant from him. Once she does wake up she will decide what to do with the baby. I don't want any of you to bring it up around her until the healers and myself have had a chance to talk to her about it. they will also like to keep her here for at least a week after she wakes up to see if there has been any permanent brain damage.

Tobias, Eileen, Vittoria, and Harry sat there all unable to believe what Severus and just told them.

"Professor, are you sure?" Harry asked wondering if this was supposed to be some big joke and that there really was nothing wrong with Anastasia.

"Yes, that is what Healer Mosser told me. He also said that if would be up to me if I want to abort the baby or wait for Anastasia to wake up."

"What are you going to do then?" Tobias asked his son.

"Wait for her. This is her child and it should be up to her what happens to it."

The other four nodded knowing this wasn't something Severus could decide for Anastasia, even if she asked for him to do it when she woke up, he just couldn't do it.

* * *

A/N: Okay I officially wrote the last chapter yesterday. I meant to post this yesterday also in honor of my birthday but I didn't have time. So here it is a day late and hopefully I will get the motivation to type the rest and update, but I do move back in at school on the 6th (saturday) and have to work at the Library and find time to go to Sundance and work there. But I am hopeful. 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty 

It was a few days later and Anastasia still had not woken up. Severus refused to leave his daughters side so his family members and Harry took it upon themselves to sit with him making sure that he ate at least one meal a day and showered every other, they would have pushed for everyday but knew better than to suggest it.

"Did she ever tell you about the first time we met?" Severus asked out of the blue one day. This was unusual in itself because the man rarely spoke to whoever was with him.

Harry shook his head, "No sir, she never really talked about her childhood, at least about before she came to live with you."

"It was about a month after Andrea died, the lawyer had a hard time contacting me. I didn't have a phone then so the letter they sent went to the house first then my owl picked up all the mail and brought it to Hogwarts. We finally set up a meeting to read Andrea's will on January 9, which happened to be my thirtieth birthday.

"I walked in a little late, I was not sure what the time difference was, anyway there was this girl who looked just like my sister at eight. I knew instantly that she was mine and for some reason I was happy even though I never wanted children.

"After the meeting, where it was confirmed Anastasia was mine and now in my care, she came up to me and said, 'I always knew mommy was lying about you.' I did not know at the time what Andrea had told her but I knew I wanted to be the best father to her that I could be. I failed her Potter, I never should have left her with Draco."

"You did the best that you could sir, no one can blame you for what happened." Harry replied trying his best to comfort the man.

"No I did not. I mad my first mistake before Anastasia was even born. I should have stayed in New Mexico, I could have saved Andrea and had a family." Severus said shaking his head.

"Sir if you don't mind my asking how did you end up in New Mexico to begin with?" Harry asked the question that had bothered him since first finding out were Anastasia was from.

"Dumbledore sent me there to get reinforcements for the order. While I was there I was grocery shopping when I ran into the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I think I fell in love then. It did not take long for me to ask her out on a date. That was when I found out that Andrea's parents had immigrated to the United States and worked their way up in society and I found out that this beautiful woman was a muggle.

"I was not there long but Andrea and I were in love and we became…intimate. I asked her to come back with me even begged her parents to allow it even after I found out they disapproved of me because of what I was. After a week I had to leave without her. It was the hardest thing I had to do. I tried to get back in contact with her to bring her to England but she refused to respond. I think she was hurt more than I thought when I left. Anyway she never told me about Anastasia. After two years of the cold shoulder from her I gave up and did not hear anything for another six when I found out she was dead."

"I'm so sorry professor it must have been hard to hear that she was gone."

Severus nodded sadly. The two then fell silent watching Anastasia for any sign of movement or alertness.

* * *

While her father and boyfriend sat by her side Anastasia was having one of the strangest dreams of her life. She found herself outside the home she shared with her mother so many years before. Not knowing what else to do Anastasia walked in only to find her mother sitting in the living room hemming a dress.

"Mum?" the girl asked.

"You picked up the accent, you know that was the first thing that attracted me to your father." Andrea replied.

"What's going on? You died."

"I'm here to say, I'm sorry. I never should have pushed you away just because you were like Severus. I also should not have told you that your father left because he did not love you. He just hurt me so bad that I did not want any reminder of him and that is what you were."

"But he wanted you to come with him."

"I know, however I thought after I told him I could not leave he would stay, and when he did not I was heartbroken."

"You know, I always knew that dad really did love me and that you were wrong. But if he really did why did it take so long for someone to rescue me? Did they just not care that much?" Anastasia asked. Although she had been unconscious at the time she some how knew that she had been taken away from the Riddle house.

"Oh, Anastasia it took time for the order to find the right house. They also wanted to make sure that Harry was ready so you could both get out alive. This leads me to the next thing I came to tell you. Harry loves you very much, even Severus admits it, and you are going to need him. So even though when you wake up you will want to push everyone away let Harry and Severus help you."

"How can you say he loves me, he's only known me for three months."

"It is something I just know. I'm going to let you in on a secret, you probably won't remember this when you wake up but I will tell you anyway. Harry's the one for you. You two will be happy together for years. Now I have to go. Think about what I have said and wake up soon you have two wonderful men waiting for you."

Andrea made to leave when Anastasia stopped her, "Mum wait. I want you to know that I forgave you a long time ago."

Andrea smiled, "Thank you now I don't expect to see you again for many years." She said giving her daughter one last hug before she disappeared. Anastasia walked around the house before she found herself in what was her bedroom. She suddenly felt incredibly tired so she lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Just a few more chapters left now. 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty One 

Anastasia lay in a coma for nearly two weeks, and Severus had not left his daughters side for more than a few hours at most. It was early afternoon on January 9th when Anastasia began to show signs of waking. As Severus held his child's hand he felt it twitch.

"Anastasia?" Severus asked, "come on, wake up." He said pushing hair out of her face and watching it for any sign that she would be waking. All of a sudden Anastasia's eyes began to moving under he eyelids, and her had began moving as if she was trying to wake herself up. "Come on you can do it. Open you eyes." Severus gently coxed her.

"Mmm…dad?" the girl moaned quietly still trying to fully open her eyes.

"Anastasia, open your eyes, you know you can do it." finally her eyes were open.

"Dad, wh-where am I?" she asked blinking from the bright light.

"St. Mungos. I'm so glad you're finally awake, you have no idea how worried about you we were."

"How long was I out?"

"We're not sure. When Harry found you he said you were already unconscious. What is the last thing that you remember?"

"Voldemort offered me cake for our birthday's if I joined him."

"Then nine days. Harry rescued you on the thirty-first, today is the ninth."

"Of January?" Anastasia asked.

Severus nodded, "Yes."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't get your birthday present."

Severus's mouth dropped at the words that left his daughters mouth, not believing that the girl would be upset about a stupid birthday present. "Anastasia, you waking up is a present in itself, like I already said, you have no idea how worried we have been."

"Where is everyone?"

"Your grandparents and aunt are at work, your grandfather should be coming in in a couple hours. Everyone else will come here when they are done. Harry had to return to school; he put up a hell of a fight with Dumbledore to stay here with you, however he was forced to return. But like mum, dad, and Vittoria he, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger will be here when classes let out"

"What about you? Don't you have classes to teach?"

"You are much more important than my classes, but just so you do not worry Madam Pomfery is covering for me until I come back."

"Dad, do you know what happened to me?" Anastasia asked slightly worried that he suspicions were true and that she was pregnant.

Severus sight and explained what the healers told him when Anastasia was first checked in. the look in her eyes when he told her about the pregnancy nearly killed him. It seemed as if she almost expected to hear it.

"Anastasia I want you to take your time in deciding what to do. Right now you need to rest."

Anastasia was starting to get tired and she followed her father's advice and fell asleep

Anastasia slept for a couple hours, when she woke up she had made up her mind about the baby.

"Well if you're sure that's what you want." Was all Severus could say.

It was soon after that she went back to sleep. It was just a few moments later when Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the room

"Did she wake up yet?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded. "You just missed her. She was up for about an hour then went back to sleep."

"Did you tell her? Severus nodded, "What did she say?"

"She's going to keep the baby. I think she'll want to tell you herself in her own time though."

"Wait she's keeping it?" Hermione asked, "What about school?"

"I'm not sure what her reasons are but I'm sure they are good ones. You will have to ask yourself. I'm going to get something to eat you three stay here."

Severus got up to leave for the first time that day. The moment he left the room Severus heard someone behind him.

"Professor, I have another question for you." Harry said once the potions master turned around. Severus nodded and motioned for the boy to continue, "You said Anastasia wanted to keep the baby." Severus nodded again wondering where this was going. "Well she's going to need help with him or her-"

"Potter what are you getting at?"

"May I have your permission to marry Anastasia?"

* * *

A/N: Okay so there are 2 more chapters. I just have to say that I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this out and that it's so short, a lot has been going on around here. My sister got really sick and had to be sent out of state so she can get better, I just started a new intership that I am really excited about, and finally I broke up with my boyfriend. So yeah lots happening here, but the last couple chapters should be up soon, I have the next one already to go and chapter 33 I am going to type as soon as I post this.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty Two 

"I bored." Anastasia claimed not for the first time that day. It was a couple days after she had woken up for the first time. Harry and Vittoria had somehow convinced Severus to go home and get some sleep. Vittoria had gone down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, so it was just the two of them in the small hospital room.

Harry laughed, "You're worse than me when I'm stuck in the hospital wing."

"I know, it's horrible, but this is not helping my boredom."

"Then read, I know you like books."

"I don't want to read. I'm restless I need something to do. Hey think they'll get mad if I go outside and hit some softballs?" Harry gave her a look that plainly said, 'Uh Duh.' "Fine." Five minutes went by before, "I'm so bored."

Harry laughed again and shook his head at her.

"No really you have no idea what kind of…I don't want to say torture…but how much this sucks. I know I just survived two weeks with Voldemort, you I know Lucius raped me and I'm pregnant at seventeen, for some reason I'm having no problem accepting that, but really keeping me in this bed is mean."

"Since you brought it up what are you going to do with the baby?" Harry asked although he already knew the answer.

"Keep it of course." Anastasia said like it was the most obvious answer ever. "What choice do I have? I already know I love this kid despite who the father maybe. An abortion is out of the question, it would be murder."

"What about raising it how will you do that?"

"I don't know yet. Why are you asking all the questions?"

"Well, I've discussed this will your father, and he agreed. That well if you were keeping the baby, which you are, you would need someone to help. Since I love you and was going to ask this after graduation I thought I would just do it now instead of later."

"Harry what are you trying to say?" Anastasia asked thoroughly confused at this point and no longer bored.

"Willyoumarryme?" Harry blurted out much like when he asked Cho Chang out in his fourth year.

"What was that?"

"Anastasia Arya Snape, will you marry me?" Harry asked again only much slower and getting down on one knee.

Anastasia only stared stunned and finally understanding what Harry was asking her.

"Harry I'm sorry but I can't."

"What? Why?"

"Don't get me wrong I truly do love you-"

"But you can't marry me? Please enlighten me as to why not?"

"You would never do this if I wasn't having a baby you said yourself that you were going to wait. There's also the fact that the whole wizarding world is going to shun me for having a child out of wedlock and you too if we get married.

"I don't care what others say. I love you and I want to marry you, yes I decided to do this now because I thought it would be easier for you if you were married when you had the baby. So please marry me, I will beg if I have to."

Anastasia smiled finally convinced that Harry wasn't doing this just to help her but because he wanted to.

"Don't beg. I'm sorry for not thinking your intentions were anything less than honorable, and I would have delighted to marry you."

"Really?"

"Really, really." Anastasia said nodding.

The two only had a few moments alone before Tobias came in to check on his granddaughter.

"Anastasia, oh hello Harry, just a warning to you two your grandmother is on her way in and she is not in a good mood." The oldest Snape told the young girl, "Harry I would think it best if you leave and Anastasia pretend to be asleep."

"What-" Anastasia started but before any of them could move Anastasia mother's mother came in.

"Are you trying to disgrace our family?" the elderly woman demanded of the girl.

"I'm not quit sure I know what you mean? I've never tried to disgrace you or the family."

"Then explain to me how you are not an embarrassment to me when you went and got yourself pregnant at seventeen?"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Not your fault?! How else can you get pregnant Anastasia unless you play some part in it?"

"I was kidnapped, my wand taken away from me and my wandless magic suppressed I was defenseless."

"Yes blame it on the kidnapping, how do we know that you didn't have it planned so you could go with that man."

"Get out." A voice said from the doorway.

"Excuse me?" Juanita asked whirling around to see the person who dared interrupt her when she was talking.

There stood Tobias Snape furious at what this woman was accusing his only grandchild of.

"Get out of here and I never want to see you again or hear that you came anywhere near this girl. You need to apologize to Anastasia she has gone through a horrible ordeal and you are not helping her recovery. If you do not leave now then I will call security and tell the staff you are not to be anywhere non the premises."

"What authority do you have to keep me out?"

"As the head healer of this hospital the staff should do as I say and in this case I know they will. Now leave."

Juanita glared at him then turned back to Anastasia, "You are worse than your mother." And with that the old woman left the room.

Anastasia sat in silence for a moment.

"Grandpa, is it true am I worse than my mother because I'm keeping the baby?" Anastasia asked her grandfather.

"No you are not and your mother wasn't a bad person for keeping you. Your mother loved you just as you love your unborn child. Now rest and don't think about what she said. I need to get back to work, but I will be back when I get off."

* * *

Okay so the thing with Anastasia's Grandmother really not all that great, but I just wanted some kind of closer with her, that's pretty much the only reason why it's there and because I showed her coming to Spinners End and I thought I should show her leaving too. Sorry it's not the best. But great news, I gave my final speech for Oral Communications and I got my first "A" on it, and I only have one more week of classes before I'm on Spring Break! Woop Woop! 


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

Chapter Thirty Three 

Anastasia eventually got over what her grandmother told her and she came to the conclusion that she was doing the right thing keeping the baby. Anastasia also fully recovered and was released from St. Mungo's and returned to Hogwarts.

"So you and Harry are really getting married?" Hermione asked Anastasia the first Saturday she was back.

Anastasia smiled, "Yes we are. The only thing is getting him to agree to invite his relatives to the ceremony."

"You want them there?"

"Yeah, they raised Harry it would be impolite to not invite them."

"Good luck convincing Harry then."

"Thanks. Actually I wanted to ask would you be my maid of honor?"

"Are you sure?"

"You are my best friend Hermione. So will you?"

Hermione nodded and a smile spread across her face, "I will, but you can't put me in anything to ugly."

Anastasia laughed, "I would never do that to you."

\\\\\

"Anastasia, no, I do not want them there." Harry said. The two were discussing wedding plans and Harry was once more refusing to invite his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

"Harry it would be rude to not invite them."

"I don't want them there and I know they won't want to come so please just let it drop."

"What if I go and ask them to come?"

"No, I don't want to subject you to that. If I have any say in it you will never meet them."

"Harry, we're going to be a family I will have to meet them sometime."

"Fine if you can convince them then they can come, but if you go please take your wand and be careful."

"I will." Anastasia said and went to ask her father's permission to leave. It was a couple hours later when Anastasia returned and told Harry to add the Dursley's to the list and that they were having dinner there in June along with Severus. There was no more discussion on the matter.

\\\\\\

A few weeks later Anastasia was late for breakfast and walked into the great hall just as Draco was walking out.

"Draco, I'm so glad I ran into you. I wanted to ask you something."

Draco didn't say anything just followed her out of the hall.

"So…" Anastasia started unsure how to ask what she wanted to.

"How are you? I wanted to visit you in the hospital."

"I'm better, they were able to lift the magical suppressant curse and I got a new wand."

"That's good. I really am sorry about everything. I just wanted to save Therese."

"I understand, and I forgave you awhile ago."

Draco smiled, "I hear you and Potter are getting married."

"Yes we are in July."

"Best wishes to you then." Draco said then after a pause, "I see you are keeping the baby then."

"Yes and that brings me to what I wanted to ask. Draco I want you to be this baby's godfather."

"What? You want me to be godfather? What does Potter think about this?"

"Yes I do. Harry really has no say in this. I already discussed this with him and he too agreed in this case he has no say as to this matter."

"Why me?"

"You're the kids brother I think it's only appropriate so will you do it?" I'll think about it."

"I can live with that. Now I need to get something to eat before class, so I'll see you later." Anastasia said before heading back to the great hall.

\\\\\\\

Harry and Anastasia were married on July 12, 1997. All of their friends and family were there including the Dursley's and with the exception of Anastasia's maternal grandmother. After the wedding the young couple moved into Godric's Hollow where Harry had his parents home rebuilt. Anastasia decided that she would go back to school until the baby was born then she would figure out what she wanted to do afterward. The two new Potters were also given small quarters off of Gryffindor tower to stay during the school year.

* * *

SPRING BREAK IS HERE!!!!!!!!! Man am I jacked about that. Okay so here's whats going on, there is one more chapter I forgot about it before because its the epiloge, it is typed and waiting to be posted but because we leave for Arizona on Sunday for family week with my sister it is going to have to wait until we get back. So that's what has been going on, and it will get up soon I promise.


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue 

September 16, 1997

"Professor." Anastasia said quietly.

"Just a moment Ms. Snape." Severus said, refusing to use her married name, and continued checking other potions.

"Professor." Anastasia said again this time with a bit more urgency.

"I said just a moment."

"DAD!" she finally shouted.

"What, Anastasia, what is so important?" Severus asked slightly annoyed that the girl hadn't listened to him the first two times.

"My water broke." Was the reply.

"That's not possible, you have another week."

"So the contractions and water running down my leg is a figment of my imagination? Dad, I'm going into la-" Anastasia was cut off with a cry of pain.

"Oh Merlin, class dismissed everyone out now!" Severus shouted at his class.

Father and daughter then began to make their way through the school stopping once at the defense against the dark arts room to get Harry and again at the transfiguration room to get Draco. The four then hurried outside where Severus called the knight bus.

"Where to sir?" Stan asked as they boarded the bus.

"St. Lawrence Hospital, London." Severus said as they made their way to the back.

"Why aren't we going to St. Mungo's Professor?" Draco asked.

"Because the press knows about Anastasia and Harry's marriage, they also know about Anastasia's pregnancy. They would expect the step-child of Harry Potter to be born in St. Mungo's." Severus said.

"So we're going to a muggle hospital to throw them off the trail." Draco finished catching on to the plan.

"Exactly."

They soon arrived outside the muggle hospital and the three men helped Anastasia inside. Once she was checked in a nurse informed them that only one person could go with her.

"You go Professor." Harry said to Severus.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you weren't there when Anastasia was born and we plan on having more children. You go."

"Thank you Harry." Severus said then hurried off with the doctors and Anastasia down the hall. This left Harry and Draco to try and fill out the paper work. Several hours later Severus came out of the delivery room, his scrubs slightly bloody from holding the baby, but smiling all the same.

"So how is she?" Harry asked.

"Anastasia is fine so is the baby, a healthy eight pound eleven ounce boy. You can each go back to her room but only one visitor at a time." Severus explained.

Harry and Draco looked at eachother silently agreeing that Harry would go first.

"Hey, how are you?" Harry asked walking into Anastasia's room.

"I'm fine. Come to meet the boy?"

"Of course. Did you decide on a name for him or is it going to be the boy from now on?"

"Harry I would like you to meet Giacomo Ryan Snape-Potter, or just Snape, that part is up to you." Anastasia said holding out her son for her husband to take.

Harry tentatively reached out and held the baby, "I think Snape-Potter sounds fine." He said gazing down at his son in all ways but blood.

The two sat talking for a few more minutes before Harry said, "I should probably let Draco in."

Anastasia nodded in agreement taking baby Giacomo back in her arms. She was alone with her son for just a few moments before a blonde head poked itself into the room.

"Can I come in?" Draco asked.

"Get in here and meet your brother." Anastasia demanded. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked as Draco made his way slowly and nervously toward the bed.

"I don't think I should."

"Draco, you'll do fine. I promise now hold out your arms."

Draco did exactly as she said and Anastasia gently placed Giacomo in the cradle he created.

"There now Draco, remember back in January when I told you I wanted you to be his godfather."

"Yes."

"Please do it. as much as I wish it wasn't true you are his half-brother. So please."

Draco looked down at the small child he held, a smile began to tug at his lips and he felt himself nod. "Hey little guy do you hear that?" Draco asked Giacomo, "I'm going to be your godfather. You, kid, are going to be spoiled rotten by your parents, your grandfather, and me just so you know. So don't let it go to your head."

THE END

* * *

And that is it. I thought about having a sequel but I couldn't come up with a good plot. I may post additional parts that I wanted in this but it didn't really move the story along so I decided against them. And I know that this is up earlier than I said but I just wanted to put it up. So there you have it over a year's worth of work and it's done. 


End file.
